Be My Woman
by Kairahhh
Summary: "Be my woman." "No" He smirked at me. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know you can't survive without me right?" He's right. In a city full of criminals, gangs, and drug dealers he's my only protection. My only hope at a peaceful life. But I wont become yours so easily...
1. The Move

The car I was riding in came to a screeching halt. I stepped out the car calmly. My ponytails whipped in the wind.

_So this is it_, I thought.

Death City. The breeding grounds for criminals, gangs, addicts, rapists, and anything bad you could think of.

My dad got out the car with his usual black suit and shades on.

"It's worse than I remember." He said to himself. I stayed silent, taking in my surroundings. I was actually mad that my dad actually made me move to this dump when I could be with crona right now.

"Follow me. We have to go see the Chief before we go to our new home." He mentioned for me to follow him.

I followed behind my dad until he came to a stop. We stopped in front of the best looking i had seen yet in this town.

It was a mansion; a big one at that. It was black, white, and had skull all over. The mansion was surprisingly symmetrical.

We walked in, greeted by some servants. One of them led us into what i assumed was the living room. A tall man popped up out of nowhere. It startled me while my father seemed unfazed by it. The man grinned.

"Long time no see Spirit." my dad smiled in return.

"yeah it has Chief. I actually didn't believe you when you said how of shape Death city was in." the man grinned at me next.

"This must be Maka. You've grown." he told me. He seemed to know me but I couldn't recall him.

"Maka this is Death. He's the chief of police here. You Probably don't remember him because we only lived here a short time before we moved." my dad started to be overcome with nostalgia.

"ah those were the days. Maka used to have the cutest diapers!" he gushed. the Chief and I ignored him.

"how old are you now?" The chief asked me.

"I'm 14" i answered with a small smile.

"ah. Just around Kid's age." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Kid?"

"You probably don't remember. Death the Kid is my son. you used to be playmates."

*SLAM!*

the man chuckled." Hehe speak of the devil." The boy pushed opened the door.

"Father what did I tell you about the chairs being the right side-" Kid stopped his rant when he realized me and my father were here," Who are they?"

"I told you I was having some important guests today." Chief gestured to us. I smiled.

"Hi I'm Maka and regrettably that's my dad." I said, pointing to the idiot and me. Kid for some reason examined me closely before giving me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm kid. You're very symmetrical; even you're ponytails are even."

"Um...Thanks"

"she'll be going to school with you. Please watch over her. it'd be a shame if something happened to her." Kid nodded.

"Sure Father." Kid's phone started to ring, "I gotta get that. Bye father. See you later Maka."

Kid left, his dad still had a bright grin on his face. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'll have my driver drive you to your new home."

"Thank you Chief. we'll take our leave." I thanked him again and dragged my dad out by the ear. he hasn't shut up yet.

I dragged my father down the hall. I could hear Kid yelling on the phone.

"Ugh what do you mean He changed the time?...So I don't care! It's risky to go in that early!... Fine I'll be there." that was the last thing I heard before I walked out.

* * *

><p>"Phew" I wiped away imaginary sweat. I finally got all my boxes in my new room. I took a quick look at the room. It was bigger than my old room. My dad took the liberty of buying me a new bed, dresser, and TV. the walls were too plain for me. they were eggshell(eww). I'd have to remember to repaint them.<p>

I flopped on my bed. I decided to curl up with a good book before sleeping. I'll unpack tommorrow.

"Get him he ran that way!" I ignored what I from outside and continued reading.

"Hurry up dumb asses! He went that way!" Ignore Maka. Don't let the voices ruin your book.

Even though the voices stopped, I could heard their footsteps. It sounded like a stampede. I slammed my book closed. I was trying to be civil but the noice outside was annoying me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my window to see what was going on. Guess what I saw. About 10 husky guys ganging up on this one guy. Wow isn't that fair? Cue sarcasm.

_ I thought this was the safe neighborhood_

I ran downstairs to stop this whole thing but those don't look like they'll go down without a fight. I put my hair into a messy ponytail then opened my door. They didn't notice me since they were too busy crowding around the one guy. strangely enough, the guy didn't look scared at all. He looked amused by thee very dangerous situation he was in. I decided to stay in the doorway until it gets messy.

the lead thug smirked. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Soul?" the guy, who I assume was Soul, met his smirk.

"You actually fucking think you and your band of retards can beat me. Once I kick all your asses, I'm claiming your territory. It's definitely overdue." Wow this Soul guy is cocky. I watch as the henchman cracked their knuckles.

"You asked for it." Time for me to step in.

"don't you think all of you against just him is a little unfair?" they all turned my way. they really didn't notice me. the lead thug gave me a dirty look.

"Mind your own business bitch!" he spat. Soul seemed to agree with him.

"listen to the meat head. Just leave before you get hurt." one of the henchman looked me up and down.

"She's actually kind of cute. Maybe we can have some fun with her afterwards." he tried to grab me but got he first and flipped him.

"You should keep you hands to yourself." I told him as kicked him in the side. one of his friends must have not like what I did because he tried to hit me. when he was gonna hit me, soul punched him which was something I wasn't expecting.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls?" it wasn't long until the gang surrounded both of us. we ended up back to back.

"Thanks for the save." I mumbled. Soul smirked.

"Just don't get in my way." I smirked back.

"Same to you."At that moment, Our backs separated. I chose one at random and jump kicked his in his face. The one on the left tried to grab me but I turned my foot and planted his face into the ground. I quickly turned and punched the smallest of them in the face.

"Got ya" The last one grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him in the stomach. I got out of his hold and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground with the groaned. I smiled triumphantly.

"You done over there?" Soul called to me. I forgot about him.

"yeah. They were pretty easy." I said with a shrug.

"You're actually pretty good for a girl."

"Thanks. you're not bad yourself." He smirked.

"Heh. really" Soul suddenly collapsed. I ran over to him. He looked totally fine a couple of seconds ago. I kneeled down next to him.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked him.I leaned in closer to inspect him better. Out of no where, he smashed his lips into. I blanked before pushing Soul away.

"Y-you…unconscious…" He smirked.

"Psych" My mouth hung open.

"Thanks girlie for your help."

My blood boiled in anger. That's all he had to say.

"Even though you got tiny tits, you have a cute face"

That was my first kiss.

"If you want I-"

MAKA-CHOP!

I made sure he'd be out for a while. I stomped back into my house and slammed the door with a 'hmp'. I left the bastard out there without any regret. I blamed him for the fact I couldn't shake the red tint off my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! you probably don't know me since this is my first Soul eater fanfic! I have started yet another story even though I should be updating but i couldnt get this idea out of my head! i hope you liked it! i should be updating on sunday along with my other story! see ya!R&amp;R!TEEHEE!<strong>


	2. The Refusal

I sighed in relief. I finally got to school. All the looks I was getting from the guys around here were creeping me out. Like they wanted to eat me. I involuntarily shivered.

"Excuse me!" I turned to where the voice came from. It came from a girl with long black hair. She had it in a ponytail and she was very beautiful.

"Sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Ask away." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she looked me up and down.

"I'm guessing you're new in town?" The girl asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Yes with that skirt it was a dead give away." I furrowed my eyebrows.

_My skirt?_

The girl extended her hand out." My name's Tsubaki. And you are?" I accepted her hand.

"I'm Maka. Nice to meet you."

"The real question I wanted to ask you is if you is seen a guy with spiky blue hair, about my height, and obnoxiously loud?" I shook my head.

"No I don't think I-"

"HELLO AGAIN WORLD! I, BLACK*STAR, WILL CONTINUE MY QUEST TO SURPASS GOD!" Speak of the devil. The guy Tsubaki just described was now screaming on the rooftop. And he was obnoxiously loud.

"Found him." I announced flatly.

"Ah as usual Black*Star is acting like an idiot." I didn't notice the two girls walk up to us.

"BOW DOWN TO MY KINGLY KINGLY KINGLYNESS!" We all sweat-dropped before the shorter girl pointed at me.

"Who are you?" I laughed at how she said it.

"I'm Maka. I just transferred here today." She grinned.

"Hi I'm Patty. I like giraffes." The girl next to her smiled.

"And I'm Liz." her eyes were glued to my skirt, "You trying to die?"

"No! I don't see the problem with wearing it! It's just a skirt!" Liz shook her head.

"Ah. Said like a true newcomer to town." She put her arm around my neck, " You're sticking with us today. I'm not letting out of my sight."

Liz and Patty guided me in to the school while Tsubaki followed us with worried look. "Wait guys. I can't just leave Black*Star there. What if he falls?" Liz rolls her eyes.

"You mean for the millionth time Tsubaki. You shouldn't worry. He has a a hard head so he'll survive. Plus if he does, let his friends come get him. You spoil him way too much." Tsubaki didn't argue with the facts Liz gave her. Patty grinned and pumped her fist in the air.

" Yay! Now I can show you guys my paper giraffe I Left in the classroom! It's bigger than the one I made yesterday!" I smiled. School might not be so bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOUL<strong> _

I yawned as I walked through the school's gate. Why the hell does school start this early?

"Fuck..." I mumble under my breath. Kid wasn't too far behind me.

"Good thing we're here early. Now I can find Maka before anything happens to her."

" Who cares. I need to find that girl." Kid rolled his eyes at me.

" please the girl I'm looking for is more important right now Soul. My dad's really counting on me to watch out for her."

"Like I said I don't care. I want you to find the girl I told you about. _Pronto_." I growled at him. Yes. The girl from last night. I don't know her name or where she lives. What I do know is I want her.

Everything about her interested me. The sound of her voice, the way she walked, how effortless she made beating up those guys look, and also how she kept up with me. Not to mention those lips. At first, I kissed her as a joke but once I did it my mind blanked. They were soft and plump. She tasted like strawberries. I licked my lips just thinking about kissing those lips again.

She's been on my mind half the night. But don't misunderstand. I don't like her at all; I'm just interested in her is all.

It wasn't much of a physical thing either. I could get practically any girl in this town. They're swooning as we speak. I'd never want one of those annoying girls anyways. I usual ignored them since they give me a headache. I guess that's shat makes this girl I actually want to to her.

"HAHAHA I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD!" My eye twitched at the sound of Black*Star's voice. This is exactly why I don't come to school in the morning.

"Black*star Shut the hell up!" My yelling threw him off, causing him to fall of the roof and into his face. Kid and I walk over causally.

"Get up Black*Star you're making us look bad." Kid told him. Black*Star rolled around the ground holding his face.

"Ow ow ow that hurt! that hurt!" I frowned.

"Stop messing around. I need you to do something." He shut up and sat up.

"what?" Black*Star asked while getting up and dusting himself off.

"I need you to help Kid find someone for me." Black*Star raised an eyebrow.

"who?" Kid let out a small laugh.

"Some girl that kicked his ass last night."Black*Star let out a laugh.

"Oh! that's why we found him unconscious in the middle of the street!" Kid nodded with a smile.

"yep. He doesn't even know her name."

"I'm glad you're both having a nice time laughing and all, But I need you to find the girl!" God, they're so annoying!

"Look you two. This shouldn't be too hard she looked about our age so she has to go here." Black*Star nodded with a grin.

"Don't worry boss. We got this." Kid scanned the crowd as we started to walk towards the building.

"I'll find Patty and Liz. They probably seen your girl...Ah. There they are." he pointed at them going into school, "Oh thank god they got Maka."

my eyes followed the direction Kid was pointing in. There was Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and that girl(Maka I think). She looked familiar. Just like...

"That's her! The one from last night!" I pointed at the girl Maka.

"You mean Maka?" Black*Star shrugged.

"Well that was easy." We ignored Black*Star.

"Yeah Maka..." I trailed off. _So that's her name?_

"Tell me everything you know Kid." Kid rubbed his chin.

"well I only know what my dad told me. Her name's Maka."

"You already told me that."

"She and her father just moved here yesterday for that police job my dad was offering." Black*Star cringed.

"uh-oh Cop's daughter." I punched Black*Star in the arm and pressed Kid on.

"she's 15."

"Oh my god Soul! You're a pedophile!" Black*Star blurted out. I only shot him a look this time since I could see where he was coming from. I was 16 turning 17 in a couple months.

"And Maka's Really smart so she skipped a couple of grades. Dad made sure she was in our class." Black*Star took in the info Kid just told us.

"So Long story short, Soul likes a smart, goody-two-shoes who's three years younger than him and is a Cop's daughter." Black*Star patted my shoulder, "Good job dude. You sure know how to pick'em."

"Shut up and follow those girls" We rushed inside to where the girl went. they weren't even in there for 5 minutes before Maka started trouble. One of the guys from last night.

Some guy was trying to put his hand up Maka's skirt. Tsubaki caught his hand before he did anything. I chuckled.

"Looks like some of these dumbasses haven't learn their lesson."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAKA<strong>_

All I saw was Tsubaki grab this guys hand. I had no idea what was going on. But I had to say, the guy looked familiar.

"Do you mind keeping you're hand to yourself?" Tsubaki Asked harshly. the guy hesitated to talk back like he was scared of her or something.

"Just because you're Black*Star's Woman doesn't mean I'll listen to you. Besides, He's not here and this girl is free game." He retorted. what look like his friends started coming up behind him.

"We'll be taking the girl." Liz looked angry.

"No you won't! she's with us!" Liz tried to pull me closer but one of those grabbed me first. He pulled me inn by the waist and held a strong grip on my wrist. He smirked at me trying to get away from him. He got so close I could feel his breath.

"I bet your a screamer. I'll have to find out tonight." He whispered in my ear. I was about to knee him in the nuts when a voice interuppted.

"You don't want to do that." The guy immediately let me go and backed up; so did his friends. He laughed nervously.

"D-Death the Kid...Black*Star what are you doing here?" Black*Star walked towards him while cracking his knuckles.

"You know we came to school to get an education and junk and all we see is you harassing our woman." Black*Star gripped him by his collar. Kid stood next to him.

"And we can't have that can we?" Kid asked the guy. The guy looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"N-no we can't. I won't do it again. Neither will my friends here." The guy's friends nodded in agreement. Kid smiled.

"Good I'm glad we had this talk." Black*Star let him go and he ran off with his friends.

"Pussies" Black*Star muttered. I was about to say something but a hand covered my mouth and grabbed my waist from behind. the person was strong so I couldn't get away and was so quiet no one noticed me being taken away. we turned the corner and stopped. I continued to struggle to get away.

"Will you stop squirming?" I stopped at the sound of his voice. I turned my head slightly to be greeted by red eyes and a smirk.

"Hey Tiny Tits." I quickly pushed away from Soul.

"Don't call me Tiny Tits! And can you please explain that scene that just took place?" Soul shoved his hands into his pockets.

"That Pigtails was the sad but true reality of this here city. which brings to why I brought you here." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And that is?"

"This city is ruled by criminals, Gangs, Drug Dealers you name it. Here you're only as Safe as you are feared. Women here are treated the worst. Raped, Beaten, Sold, etc. and they can't do a thing about it. The only way to for a woman to survive here is to be someone's woman. A woman is only as important as the guy she's with." Wow that pretty much explained everything I've seen in this city so far.

"Get to the point Soul." he pulled me in by the waist with a smirk.

"I want you." I felt my cheek heat up.

"What? Stop talking crazy!"

"I'm serious. I want you to be my woman. You amuse me." I pouted.

"That's all. Like hell I'll be your woman. I'm not some toy you can just have." I pushed Soul away but he grabbed my hand. His hand was surprisingly warm.

"Do you understand the situation you're in in this city. Just be my woman. I can protect you." My pride wouldn't let me give in to him.

"I'm a big girl Soul I can protect myself. Goodbye." I snatched my hand out of his and walked away. I didn't look back but I knew he was watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! I hoped You liked the second chapter! I literally sat at my computer and wrote until it got done! I'm Glad you all like I thought no one liked this story when I posted it until I got all the mail the next day! I wanna thank everyone who story alerted and favorited this story! it means a lot!<br>**

**mabello- I actually laughed when I wrote it!**

**crazychick1313- Thank you! I wouldn't know about good FF lately since all I've been doing is writing!**

**70Seiji07- Thank you! Haha You're wish was my command! Here's the second chapter!**

**anime-couples1- Wow That a first for me! No one's ever said that about my stories! It nice to hear! I think any girl would leave him out there! I was a bit unsure about the fight scene so thanks!**

**I wanna especially thanks these guys who reviews I just replied to for reviewing this story! See ya next chapter everyone!R&R!TEEHEE!  
><strong>


	3. The Kidnapping

**MAKA**

I sped walked down the hall, my face still hot from what just happened.

_ I want you_

His voice ranged in my head. It was distant and mysterious.

I bit my lip. Snow white hair, Mesmerizing crimson eyes, Devilish smirk. How could I not think he's hot? Everything about him draws me in.

But...Soul's cocky. He assumes I'd jump on the chance to be his woman. I'm not one of those girls. I'm not just some trophy there to inflate Soul's ego. ugh I'm getting angry just thinking about it.

I saw Tsubaki came down the the opposite end of the hall. She smiled.

"Hey Where have you been? We were looking for you. We were gonna get breakfast and hang out before free period was over." I shrugged.

"I was talking to Soul."

"About what? I didn't even know you knew Soul."

"He asked my to be woman" Tsubaki grinned.

"Oh my god Maka that's great! Now you don't have to worry about-"

"I said no" I interrupted. She froze then started to freak out.

"Maka do you realize what you've done?" I shook my head.

"Of course you don't! You just moved here yesterday!" She gripped my shoulders and started to shake me,"If you became his woman you wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again! Soul's one of the most powerful people in this city!"

I took Tsubaki's hands off my shoulders."I don't care! He thinks just because he's important here that I'd want to be with me! I refuse to lower myself to that! Someone needs to knock him down a peg or two!" I told her. I might be attracted to him but I wont do what he wants so easily.

Tsubaki sighed."Fine Have it your way. if you're gonna be that way, Please be careful." I nodded.

"I Promise"

"Okay let's go back then." Tsubaki turned on her heels to leave. What we both didn't expect was for Tsubaki to get punched square in the face. I gasped as she fell to the floor.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled. Before I could get to her I was grabbed and a cloth was put over my mouth.

The fumes from the cloth were making it hard to get away. My vision got blurry and my hearing was going in and out. Tsubaki's voice was the last thing I Heard before it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL<span>**

I leaned back in my chair as Kid and Black*Star Laughed.

"Shut up. It wasn't even funny" Black*Star wiped away a tear.

"Haha I don't even know this girl and I already like her." I glared at Him as Kid Patted my shoulder.

"What do you expect us to say Soul? No girl's ever rejected you before; especially that flatly. Of course we think it's funny." I shrugged off their comments.

"Whatever I gonna get Maka to be my woman." Black*Star tilted his head.

"Why would she want you after rejecting you?" I ignored him since I knew it was pointless to explain it to him.

Liz and Patty came in with everyone's food.

"We brought breakfast!" Patty exclaimed.

"Pancakes for Kid." Liz handed him a box with Pancakes in it. He mumbled a small thanks.

"And Two breakfast sandwiches for Black*Star." Patty handed Black*Star these huge sandwiches for Black*Star. He didn't hesitate to dig in. Liz and Patty sat down and started eating their food. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where's my drink?"

"Ingrates don't get anything to drink." Liz said flatly.

"I got a drink..." Black*Star said, Breaking the silence. I glared.

"You want me to hit you, don't you?" He just drank his juice innocently. I stood up.

"I'll be back." I told them before leaving.

I walked down the hall until I got to the soda machine. Nobody pays for soda though. Somebody broke it so all you have to do is hit it.

I banged on the machine and a random soda came down. I picked it up. I didn't care what it was. I'm not real picky.

"Soul!" I turned around when I heard someone call me.

"Tsubaki what happened to your face?" I asked. she held her cheek and her eyes were glassy.

"They...they took Maka. The guys from this morning." I dropped my soda. It started spraying everywhere.

"WHAT?"

"I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything." She cried. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. We rushed into the room. everyone was startled by the loud door slam. I grabbed my jacket and put on.

"I'll be back. Take care of Tsubaki."

"wait what's going on?" Kid asked, standing up.

"Those guys from the other day took Maka" I growled. Those guys have no idea who they just messed with.

"Well we're coming too. I've been waiting to kick some ass." Black*star declared, finishing the last of his sandwich. I nodded at them and led the way. All I can hope is nothing happens before I get there.

* * *

><p><strong> MAKA<strong>

I groaned. my head was pounding. I went to rub my eyes but my arms were chained to the bed. Wait chained. I started yanking my arms and legs but the chains wouldn't budge.

I looked around the room. It was small and empty. It didn't look very clean either. Like a abandoned building or something.

the door flew open. A man stood in the doorway.

"Hey girl you finally up?" I didn't answer. the answer was obvious. He sucked his teeth at my indifference.

"Fine be quiet. It'll make what I came to do a lot easier." He told me while getting closer. I was confused until he unloosened his belt. he roughly climbed on top of me. I squirm and scream as much as possible. This can't be happening. Then all you hear is the impact of his hand against my face. I stop out shock and fear. Uncontrollable tears now roll down my red cheek.

_ Just be my woman_

If I was your woman, What would you do Soul? Would you save me?

_ I can protect you_

Could you, Actually, Would you protect me? Would you stop him from ripping off my clothes and raping me like he is now?

suddenly the guy was thrown off me. I came face to face with none other than Soul Evans. I looked up at him by he avoided my eyes. He went straight over to that guy. I stopped watching Soul beat him up when I saw blood. I didn't notice he was done until felt his jacket cover my naked body. Soul stayed silent as he took off my chains.

I sat up, hugging his jacket close to my chest. Soul sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dammit" I heard him mumble. I saw how angry he looked which made me feel a little guilty. I was being a Burden. I tried to hold my tears back so I didn't look so helpless. Soul noticed my poor efforts and cupped my sore cheek. He wiped away an escaped tear.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Soul tried to be positive but it was hard after what just happened.I put his Jacket on, thinking about what to say.

"I'll do it." I blurted out.

"huh" He responded.

"I'll be your woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! chapter 3 is done! I have to say I'm a little mad at myself because i never update all my stories like I promise myself and it's irking me! Anyway time to respond to reviews!(there are a few!)<strong>

**mabello- I understand where you're coming from! I made a serious mistake when I said she was 14! I actually want her to be 15 then turned 16 in a near future chappy! **

**olivia the rat- TeeHee thanks! **

**Irony'sFriend- thanks! that's usually how all my stories come to be! I get this idea and if it's good i'll keep thinking about it until i write it!**

**crazychick1313- HeeHee! my favorite threat so far!**

** KHloverxcyn- Got your wish huh? being called a genius is a first i must say!**

**EvilInsideAndOut****- I had to make sure Maka could still kick some ass or it would dumb! you know the whole 'grammar and misspelled word' thing a lot! I don't have a bunch of time for my stories but i try! I feel it's better to post with errors than to not post at all!**

**The Angel of Randomsity- YES! I knew what you mean! when i made him cocky i thought sexy was a given! **

**70Seiji07- Yeah... after this chappy she'll think it over! **

**Kaoru97- guess what? you're reading it!**

**Spixie303- thank you! the story loves you back!**

** Alik Takeda- she did! but not because she wanted to!**

** FameAndFortune87- DON'T COMMENT ON MY STORY AGAIN! AND DON'T CALL ME RED! I DON'T LIKE HIM!**(she's a friend...)

**Lastly, a big thanks to all the people who Favorited and story alerted this story and to those who author alerted or added me as their favorite author! It means a lot really! see you in chapter 4!TEEHEE!R&R****!**


	4. The Announcement

**MAKA**

Soul's motorcycle came to a stop. We were in front of his house, yes Soul's house. I didn't want to go home to be alone right now. My dad's never there when I need him. Soul didn't ask about it though.

Still in silence, Soul led me down the hall. I pulled at the shirt he gave me to wear instead of his jacket.

his house was really big, way too big for someone to live alone. once in awhile I'd see the occasional severant or maid. after hallways and fleets of stairs, we ended up at a large white door. For the first time in what seemed like ages, you looked me in the eye and spoke.

"this is my room. My parents and brother aren't home so you can stay as long as you want." he said.

_I didn't even know he had a brother._

but isn't that one of the things that made this crazy. We don't know a single thing about each other. I nodded and walked into the room.

it wasn't as extravagant as I pictured. The walls were red with wooden floors and a huge window. A large bed with a black comforter and a dresser in the corner. there were two doors which I assumed were a bathroom and closet.

Soul took off his jacket revealing a white undershirt. "you can have the bed. I'll be on the floor." Before I knew it, I was grabbing his shirt. Soul looked back at me.

"um...C-can you stay with me?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. I felt his gaze leave me.

"Fine." As his shirt left my hand, I was left a bit surprised by his reactions. no smirk, no gloating, just a simple response. I guess even Soul knows when and when not to play around.

I sat quietly on his bed, thinking about how comfy it was. I didn't notice Soul get into bed. He fell asleep pretty fast. I quietly laid there staring at his sleeping face. while examining his face I thought about today's events. I didn't realize I was crying until saw liquid on my hand. I quickly tried to wipe them away before a pair of arms enveloped my waist. My green orbs came face to face with Soul's crimson orbs; His bored glare burning a hole through me.

Soul didn't say anything. He just put his head on mine. I took that as a go ahead to let it all out. and I cried out my pain into his chest.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the school. Soul and I walked through the gate, everyone stared at us. Soul's arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. before I knew it, all our friends were around us.<p>

"does everyone know?" Soul asked. Patty saluted.

"Yes sir! me, Tsubaki, and sis spread it around school yesterday!"

"the gym?" Black*Star grinned.

"All ready to go"

"And the teachers?"

"I already threatened them so they won't get in your way." Kidd answered.

Soul smirked. "hear that Princess? Time to officially make you my woman."

I didn't know what was going on. It was all happening so fast. Next thing I know, I'm on stage in front of the entire student body. Soul at the mic and our friends staying behind him and me next to him.

"Hello everyone. Just in case you've been living on Mars and don't know who I am, I'm Soul Evans. I have the most powerful, dangerous gang in all of Death City. Now that you know who I am and how stupid you'd have to be to cross me, let me introduce her." Soul grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. the whole student body looked me way. I started to get a little flustered but Soul ignored me.

"Her name's Maka Abarn and she's the reason we're all here. I'm claiming her as my woman. Don't touch her or it'll be hell to pay. if any of you do anything to her, who knows what I'll do. I might kill your whole family who knows. So I suggest you don't bring me to that. If you understand, You're all free to leave." the crowd was in an uproar as they left. most of them wiping out their phones calling and texting what they just heard.

"I got something to do. Wait for me in homeroom." Soul whispered to me. I was about to protest but he gave my hand a squeeze and shot me a look that told me not to. I simply nodded.

I left the gym and entered the hallway. the sea of kids quickly parted at my arrival. it was so... weird.

"Maka go. Don't hesitate or they'll clobber you." I heard Tsubaki come out of nowhere.

"stand tall and proud so they remember who you are." Liz instructed. Patty gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I took a deep breath and walking down the hall, the girls by my side made me calm down.

I scanned the crowd. I saw the fear in some of their eyes; some even respect. Not one person looked at me like a piece of meat or in a lustful sort of way.

_Because I belong to Soul_

We got to the classroom. Some guys who were sitting in our seat rushed away.

"So how are you doing? You know since...yesterday" Tsubaki was the first to speak up. I sighed.

"As fine as I can be. All I could think about is what I would have done if Soul wasn't there. I feel like I owe him." Liz shrugged.

"Well don't. Soul did it because he wanted to. Everything he does is to help him get what he wants." I furrowed my eyebrows which Liz noticed, "Soul wanted you and he did what he had to get you."

"what are you trying to say?" I come out and ask.

"Well what Liz is saying that since Soul always gets what he wants, he gets tired of things fast. Especially when it comes to girls." Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah before you there was another girl! She was really pretty and she lasted longer than most of them lately! Like a week!" Patty told me. I'm getting a little scared about my situation.

"Don't let what Patty said scare you. I've got a good feeling about you. Soul's never done all that for a girl before." Tsubaki said.

"Plus the last one had it coming. She was a total bitch." I heard Tsubaki laugh and agree. I zoned out at that point.

If what they said is true, it's only a matter of time before he throws me away. The hourglass is already pouring. As far as I know, it's already half gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone!I'm SO sorry for not updating like i said i would! I couldn't figure out what to right because i know where the story is at and where i want it to go but i don't know who to connect the two! but I'm trying! review reply time!<strong>

**XxPapermoonxX- i know i wanna to make a chapter soon with Maka kicking some ass again! AH DONT THROW MONKEYS! I'LL UPDATE I'LL UPDATE!  
><strong>

**Alik Takeda- aww she did but not cause she wanted to...  
><strong>

**mabello- well here is chapter 4! enjoy!  
><strong>

**olivia the rat- oh...yeah don't do that I'll update i promise!  
><strong>

**EvilInsideAndOut- thanks! i know how i want the relationship to go in my head but there's in the middle stuff i haven't figured out!  
><strong>

**Spixie303- aww dont laugh!  
><strong>

**KHloverxcyn- aww I'm a genius thanks!  
><strong>

**70Seiji07-yeah kinda realized that but whatever!  
><strong>

**Kaoru97-wow glad my story does that to people!  
><strong>

**The Angel of Randomsity- teehee! what a random review!  
><strong>

**UnknownAlicex3- i feel a little guilty since i didnt update for a long time!  
><strong>

**okay DONE! see ya next chapter!R&R!TEEHEE!  
><strong>


	5. The Gift

**MAKA**

I rolled over in bed, can't seeming to go to sleep. Not just because of dreams but from the noise. I sighed.

_Dad came back_

I knew he was drunk from his loud footsteps as he staggered up the steps. I knew he brought a whore back with him from the feminine giggles and the now very loud moans coming from his room.

I'm not gonna lie, I have little faith in my father. I don't think he's good at his job. I'm certain that he's a dirty cop. I think that's where he gets all those girls. He's a bad dad even though when he's sober, he puts forth effort. I'm really not surprised my parents divorced.

I got out of bed, sick of being here. I got dressed and climbed out my window. It was dark and a little windy. This city was definitely scary at night but right now, I wasn't really worried about it.

The cool breeze felt good on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was more relaxed and calmer now.

Of course my peaceful moment was ruined by some very loud and drunk men. I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heels. Regardless, I still overheard their conversation; either they were talking really long or I have super hearing.

**(A/N: I'm gonna number the men so you don't get lost!)**

"I can't believe that little whore tried to get away from us." Guy1 said. Guy 2 chuckled.

"Haha yeah! A quick yank of the hair and she was back on her knees where she belong." They both laughed at the crude 'joke'. Guy1 lazily put arm over Guy3's shoulder.

"This little wuss didn't even join. I don't understand why when we were holding her down."

"Not my type. She wasn't even cute." Guy3 told them. I could hear one of them coming closer. I groaned inwardly.

_Oh dear lord_

A hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me around. He pointed his finger in my face as he looked back at Guy 2 and 3.

"How about her?" Guy3 nodded to signal his approval. Guy1 started to drag me over to his friends. They were making me more angry than I already was. I snatched away from. He looked surprised I did it but than again I get the feeling not too many girls stand up for themselves.

"You know what you just did bitch?" Guy1 growled. He's not the only who can growl.

"Fuck you!" I retorted back. Guy1 snapped and threw a punch at me. I easily dodged and grabbed his arm. By time I flipped him, his drunken friends came to his rescue.

Guy2 tried to grabbed me but I ducked and tripped him. Guy3 obviously wasn't that smart since he tried to blitz me. I just waited for him to get close enough and I kicked him in the nuts. he joined his friends on the ground.I just stepped over their bodies and walked home.

I got home and almost went upstairs. I light from the kitchen stopped me.I slowly walked towards the light, knowing it was my dad. He usually got rid of them after he got his fill.

I stood in the doorway as I watched my dad go through the fridge with only his boxers on. He found the beer he was looking for and opened it. he turned and grinned.

He took a quick sip of his beer. "Hey Angel what are you doing up?" I took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. 3:36 am. I frowned then flashed a fake smile.

"I was about to go to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight." He scratched his stomach.

"'Kay night" As soon as I started heading for the stairs, the frown reappeared on my face. I had my coat on, it's past 3 am, I know he heard the door, and not a single question.

I stopped midway up the stairs. "Dad?"

"yeah?" I gulped.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" there was a short pause.

"Um... Friday." I let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah dad it's Friday." I stomped to my room. I took off my coat and threw it on my computer chair. I flopped on my bed and sighed. i had had officially lost all faith in my dad.

How could he not know tomorrow is? I mean it's my flippin' birthday for God's sake.

* * *

><p>The microwave beeped, signaling my popcorn was done. I opened the microwave and took out bag. I opened it and ate some.<p>

It's really Friday and it's really my birthday. My dad went to work with no idea it's my birthday. I decided I didn't feel like going to school so now I'm home alone watching a movie.

I poured the popcorn in a bowl before taking it into the living room. I flopped on the couch and sat the bowl down. With the DVD remote in one hand and a handful of popcorn in the other, I played the movie. I didn't even get past the credits before someone knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes. I was a little irritated because I knew luck wasn't gonna be on my side.

I walked (more like stomped) to the door and opened it. I knew the universe hated me.

"What do you want?" I said with as much venom as I could muster. He seemed unfazed by the tone of my voice.

"I just wanted to see how my woman was doing is all" Soul smirked at me while pushing past me. He entered my house without permission but I didn't feel like fighting it.

I watched him go into the living room and noticed he only had on a leather jacket despite it was freezing today. I pushed the thought to the back of my head as I hurried into the living room. I saw his jacket was thrown on to a nearby chair. Soul had his feet on the my coffee table and had made himself comfortable in my spot on the couch.

I felt my eyes twitched. "You could at least keep your feet on the ground." Soul put his feet down.

"okay okay just sit down so I can start the movie." I sat down angrily. Soul's talking like I invited him.

About halfway through the movie, I felt like Soul was closer to me than when the movie started. I frowned slightly.

"Can you not be so close?" I told him while moving away from him. Soul shrugged, not looking away from the TV. He took the popcorn bowl in his lap and ate it.

"Well your my woman. Does it matter that I'm close?"

"Ugh! What is with you and calling me 'your woman'? I don't want to be near you or much less be your woman! I only accepted that stupid title because of this shithole of a city we live in! So don't act all friendly with me like I like you!" I yelled at him. He turned his head to face me with a scowl on his face.

"What's your problem?"

"Your my problem you-" Before I even finished my sentence, Soul pinned me down on the couch, keeping my arms on down so I didn't get away. I could hear the popcorn bowl fall to the floor.

"Get off of me before I-"

"Before you what? Me and you both know I'm stronger than you. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you couldn't do a thing." Soul's words made me realize that he's right.

"But of course I'm not because that's just not cool. And I know that you don't hate as much as you just said you did. so are you gonna tell me what's eating you or what?" Soul let go of me and just sat regularly in the couch. I sat up in the couch, hesitate to talk him what's 'eating' me.

Soul smirked. "Come here. I won't bite." I was still hesitate because I never know if he's serious or not. Soul, being impatient, scooped me into his lap. I had to admit it but I blushed. His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"So you blush easy too?" He whispered in my ear. I pouted.

"Ugh! your'e impossible!" I said as tried to get out his lap. Hopefully the blush could be disguised as me being mad.

"calm down I was kidding. So tell me." I was still pouting. I looked Soul in the eye.

"Okay but don't laugh."

"I won't"

"My dad... he forgot my birthday's today." It was quiet as Soul thought about it. I was laughing for him to laugh but he didn't.

"How old are you?" Soul asked. I was surprised he was actually taking me serious.

"16" **{{A/N: I'll explain at the end(:}**

He chuckled. "So your'e a big girl now?" I rolled my eyes.

"shut up." I said with a smile.

"So what do you want. I'll get it for you." I actually thought about what I wanted.

"A cake." Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Cake? That's all?"

"Well if you're gonna be like that then don't get it for me." he shrugged.

"Fine I won't." The conversation ended at this point but we didn't move from our position. Soul seemed totally okay with me in his lap as he watched the rest of the movie and I didn't feel like moving.

As I dozed off to the rhythmic sound of Soul's heartbeat, I realized why Soul didn't wear a thicker jacket. He was really warm.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in a daze. the last thing I can remember was falling asleep in Soul's lap. I lazily got up and noticed the floor clean. I could have swear the popcorn fell but shrugged it off. i walked into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. I got the water bottle and drank it.

After my thirst was fully quenched, I noticed something on the counter. I rushed over to it. I can't believe Soul got the cake. He left a note next to it.

**Hope you like chocolate**  
><strong>-Soul<strong>

I opened the box and took a some icing with my finger. "Chocolate, huh?" I bit my lip, trying to suppress the huge smile threatening to appear on face. As I ate the icing off my finger, I couldn't help but think my birthday wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! I'm SOOO sorry its been almost two months since my last update and feel bad! Also about the AN in this chapter! I think in chapter 1 or 2 I made a typo which was Maka's wrong age! She's supposed to be 15(now 16!) okay! I also need your guys help! Now that's there's the this image thing for stories I need a picture to represent this story! Pm me if you knowhave a good pic! Lastly, is YAY BE MY WOMAN IS ALMOST AT 50 REVIEWS! idk if its weird i'm excited about that but i am! i have a lot of faith in my stories so i get happy when they succeed! anyway review reply time!**

**_FantasyForever310_- Well hopefully this chapter let you get you're fill of romance! Tsubaki has to be badass if she wants to survive in that city!**

**_icequeen89_- thanks!**

** _UnknownAlicex3_- i know i shouldn't feel bad but when i really like a FF and it doesn't update that really irks me and i don't want to do that to other people! Heehee after i wrote, I noticed he was a softie in that chappie too!**

**_ AshSpark_- dont worry he wont!(hopefully) yeah I did emphasize on the fact it called 'Death City' huh!**

**_KHloverxcyn-_ Isn't obvious? They gonna fall in love with many obstacles in the way off their love!**

** _LiNgErInGdIsAsTeR-_ Thanks i will!**

**And that's it for this chapter! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	6. The Kiss

**MAKA**

"I can't believe we missed your birthday!" Patty pouted as she ate some of the leftover cake. I shrugged as I turned the page of the latest book I was reading. The girls came over to my house to hang out.

"its fine. It wasn't that bad." I stuck my face deeper into the book, "I was with... Soul"

The girls beamed. "I knew you were too happy! Your'e so obvious we'd know if something bad happened!" Tsubaki said while I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I am?" They ignored me and kept gushing.

"And I know your dad wasn't with you yesterday because I saw him driving in his cop car this morning and he looked like he had a major hangover!" Liz explained. Tsubaki and Liz were squealing and jumping up and down. Patty popped up out of nowhere and got in my face. She grinned.

"So what happened? Did you guys do anything? Any sexual things? Did you guys bond? Did soul get you anything for your birthday? How long did he stay? Did-" I stopped Patty from finishing what she was saying since she sounded like she'd never stop asking questions.

"Whoa Patty slow down and breathe! I barely caught any of that. Nothing happened but us watching a movie and nothing sexual happened." I tried not to smile as I said the next part, "And we kinda bonded and... he got me a cake." Liz rolled her eyes.

"What? That's all he got you even though he's loaded!"

"No, Liz it's not like that! I asked for the cake."

"So... do you like him?" Tsubaki asked. This made everyone shut up and stare at Tsubaki then all three of my friends turned their attention on me. This made me flustered.

"No, I don't! Well, I don't think so... um I don't know. First he'll be all cocky and indifferent then he'll get all nice and sweet then back to cocky and indifferent. I don't understand Soul!" I answered Tsubaki's question truthfully.

I really don't know how I felt about Soul. He would be his usual conceited and cocky self and then he'll get all sweet and kind on me which makes me melt. Then once I think I feel something he goes back to his usual self which makes me doubt myself.

Patty lit up, obviously getting an idea. "Then you should kiss him!" My cheeks stained red.

"Kiss him?" I exclaimed. Liz nodded thoughtfully.

"Yup that should solve everything. All my magazines say everything you need to know about a guy is in his kiss." I sighed and put my head down on the table.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind, already feeling the cold air. It's only 7 pm but its dark outside and freezing. I pulled my scarf up on my nose. A reason why I don't like extreme weather is that my cheeks always get pink.<p>

I kicked out the girl earlier even though they protested.

As I walk down the street, My eyes lingered to the bag I was carrying. It was a piece of leftover cake.

Now if you don't know what I'm doing I'll tell you. I'm bringing some cake to Soul.

I couldn't help myself though. After that conversation Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki I couldn't stop thinking about Soul. So I thought I could give him this cake as an excuse to see him then I would be able to get Soul out of my head.

"Hey Kid hurry up and catch those guys! We have to get them before they get to their boss!" Black*Star yelled to Kid as he ran.

"Be quiet idiot! I know we get them! Just make sure you finish the job!" Kid said back. I watched them run down a block up ahead. I scrunched up my face.

_Finish the job? Does Kid mean Black*star has to kill someone?_

I instinctively run up the block to see what they're doing.

I saw Black*Star on top of some guy, punching the crap out him. Then I saw Kid, who had pulled out a gun. All I heard was the gun go off, since I hid behind the building. I gulped. This was getting too real for me.

"Hey watch where you're shooting that thing." I quickly looked back to where Black*star and Kid were. There's no mistaking that voice.

"Soul" I mumbled. As I watched him smirk, I smiled. I'm surprisingly happy to see him and to see him safe.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I dropped the cake on the ground. The husky man carried me into the open, right in front of Soul and the others. I saw Soul's eyes widened.

"Princess?" Soul was shocked but then growled, "You bastard! Let her go!" The husky guy chuckled.

"HA! I heard her whispering your name and knew you two-OW!" I bit the guy's hand hard enough so I could get away. Once I got away, I turned around and round house kicked the guy.

Once That guy hit the ground, I ran to get the cake. I sighed in relief when I checked on the cake.

_good it's not ruined_

"MOVE!" Soul yelled at me. I turned to face him, not noticing the income fist to my head. Everyone was shocked by what happened next.

Soul took the hit for me. He landed on the ground next to me. I channeled my anger into my fist and punched him with all my might. I made sure to knock him out this time. I ran to Soul.

"Oh my God your lip is bleeding!" I freaked out. Soul wasn't fazed by his bloody lip. He just got up and spit some of his blood on the ground.

"Kill him and all his men. Anyone who has the nerve to hit me and hold my woman hostage deserves no mercy." I almost cringed at how serious and cold Soul just sounded. Black*Star just saluted.

"Sure Boss" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Soul smirked and pointed to his lip.

"Back to my house so my girl here can nurse me back to full health." I was about to say something but then sighed. I didn't argue.

"Alright fine let's go."

* * *

><p>Soul cringed while I pouted.<p>

"Soul I knew it stings but you have to stay still." I told him. Soul sucked his teeth.

"Man so uncool..." He trailed off. I eyed him.

"What's so uncool about getting your wounds treated?" I asked. Soul shook his head.

"It's not that. It's just... my woman saw my get the shit punched out of me." I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you're worried about Soul. I don't know why your pride is hurt. You were protecting me." He chuckled.

"I know I shouldn't but I still feel like a dork." I shrugged. I guess that's a guy thing.

"Were you worried about me?" Soul asked out of nowhere.

_So... do you like him_

Tsubaki's voice echoed in my head as my cheeks heated up. I wasn't prepared for the question but ended up with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah I was worried about you." I answered truthfully. I got a band-aid out of the first aid kit. I put it right below Soul's lip, where the cut was.

"There we go. You're all done." I gave him a reassuring smile. Soul cupped my cheek while I furrowed my eyebrows.

The edges of Soul's lips curled up slightly. "You're definitely sensitive to the cold. Your cheek is still cold." His eyes went from my cheek to my eyes. I licked my lips. His crimson eyes were burning into me. I was drawing blank on what to say.

"Your hand is warm. It feels good against my cheek." I said back. There was a pause of silence as we just stared into each other's eyes. Soul leaned in closer.

_everything you need to know about a guy is in his kiss_

I closed my eyes. Soul was going to kiss me. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe I really feel something for Soul but for whatever reason, I wasn't gonna stop him from kissing me right now.

But I don't get to describe how his lips felt on mine. Soul's lips barely brush mine when we hear his front door open and close.

"Fuck" Soul mumbles. My eyes shot open. I saw Soul put on his leather jacket and shoes on.

"Get your stuff. Now." I nodded and quickly put my stuff on. Once I got done putting on my stuff, Soul stuck his hand out.

"Well, take it already." I took his hand. Soul led me out his room, through the hallway, and down the steps. We almost made it out when Soul just stopped. I looked around Soul to see how it was. It was a man and a woman.

The man grinned. "Long time no see little bro." Ah so this is Soul's brother. Soul frowned.

"Wes..." was all he said. Wes grinned even wider.

"Is that all you have to say after so long?" He asked Soul.

"Well, mom always said if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all." For a quick second, Wes grimaced but quickly return to the grin. He looked back at his lady friend.

"Why don't you wait for me upstairs? You know where my room is." He told her. She giggled and walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Soul" she said with a wink, which made me frown.

"Hey... you"Soul said, not remembering her name. As soon as the lady got up stairs, Soul turned back to his brother.

"Aww Wes sloppy seconds don't look very good on you. How about getting a girl who hasn't been with me?" Soul suggested.

"That'll be hard considering my little brother is a man-whore." Wes retorted. Soul scoffed.

"What can I say? Ladies love me. That's the only reason they sleep with you so they can get to me." Soul said. Wes was about to say something but turned his attention to me.

"And who might you be?" Wes smiled and held his hand out, "Are you his newest woman?"

"Yeah. My name is Maka." I went to shake his hand but Soul intercepted.

"Touch her and I'll rip your arm off." Soul growled. Wes put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa all we were gonna do was shake hands. Anyway, I'm leaving. Nice to meet you Maka." Wes walked to and up the stairs. Soul kept a tight grip on my hand as he led the out his house and to my house. The whole time I didn't know what to say to him. I just stared at our hands. My hand's never been so warm in the cold before.

We stood in front of my door. I suddenly remember what I had gone to Soul's house for in the first place. "Oh this bag is-"

"I'm sorry about Wes. He's such an ass." Soul interrupted me. I shrugged.

"Its fine. It's not your fault." I looked up at Soul. We locked eyes, making me remember what we were about to do before Wes came in. My cheeks became more pink than they already were from the cold.

Soul cupped my cheek and smirked. "As expected Princess, your cheeks are colder and pinker than before." I matched his smirk.

"But your hand is still just as warm." I closed my eyes, letting Soul kiss me. It was more than I expected. Electricity flowed through me, My cool lips contrast his warm ones.

Soul pulled away first, leaving me wanting more. But I got the feeling, from the way Soul was biting his lip, that he was holding himself back too. His hand left me cheek and held my hand. He let out a small laugh.

"Before I go, please do one thing." I scrunched up my face.

"What?" Soul's playful smirk disappeared.

"Stay away from Wes." I shrugged.

"Why? He didn't seem bad just towards you."

"Look he's dangerous. He's a drug dealer; and a pretty important one at that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah coming the leader of the most dangerous gang in the city. Besides I can take care of myself." Soul frowned.

"Last time I checked, you haven't had an awesome record of taking care of yourself." I snatched my hand away from Soul's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It means you can't do anything by yourself and all you're good for is causing trouble and being a burden." That struck a cord. I didn't think Soul would say something like that to me but then again I shouldn't have expected so much.

"Goodbye Soul." I shoved the bag of cake into his chest and went into my house and slammed the door behind me. My eyes watered as I leaned against my front door. I felt stupid for thinking for a split second that being with Soul wasn't bad. Being with him will only cause me pain like now.

_But that kiss_

I replayed it in my mind, remembering the feelings I felt from it. I sighed. Liz was wrong. That kiss didn't solve anything. It just made me more confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! Here is the sixth chapter of BMW, as promised! Surprisingly, it took me less time that I thought to finish this chapter! Also this chapter was WAY longer than most chapters i write so don't expect them to be this long every time! So i should just get on to review reply time since there are a lot!<strong>

**_reaper baby xp-_ Yup sweet like the cake Soul got her! I'm trying to step up the drama!**

**_wolfbound321-_ Do i really not update that often! Yeah i that chappy 5 was fluffy, no!**

**_Moon-White-Rose-Soul-_ i actually still haven't found the perfect one to fit this story! But so far if i had to pick it would be this ( images/17941662/soul_eater_soul_x_maka_by_chinouta-d36ixam_ ) **

**_fuzzy pandas-_ thanks! i try to the presenting of my characters in the most unique way possible without totally changing their personality!**

**_Kaoru97-_ glad you loved it! I alway try to keep updating because i'd hate to discontinue a story! and i know 1D is awesome but i don't want to turn into one of those overly obsessed fangirls! And i am seriously considering the one shot series though!**

**_70Seiji07-_ well yeah i did make spirit a bad dad but i feel like it fits the plot better!**

**_AshSpark-_ omg i said the same thing to my bro because he's a maka/kid fan! And the cake gesture was nice!**

**_xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx-_ i actually wrote this chapter while listening to Panic! at the disco(Build God Then We'll talk and Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her clothes Off are my fav!)**

**_Irony'sFriend-_ I like the nonchalant attitude on Soul! That or possessive!**

**_aze- _don't worry i read a lot of FF at night and try to keep my fangirling to minimal!**

**_olivia the rat-_ yeah i think its obvious that we're all girls because we're all gushing over Soul giving her cake! glad you liked the one shot!**

**_katiebear101-_ of course! Thanks for reading! heh even when she's Soul's woman she doesn't give her heart to him!**

**_death's little sis1-_ yup but only for maka!**

**_AmaixRodo96-_ yea i have to kept all my ideas unique or nobody would read my stories!**

**_meghanmoo-_ i love possessive Soul! it's a good look for him!**

**_KirstyKakes-_ Thanks!**

**_Whishyouwerehere-_ the readers always get see more!**

**_KHloverxcyn-_ it's cool! i like to write and read stories with loads of fluff and drama because I'm a helpless romantic! yes i think i might use song lyrics as inspiration for the one shots or maybe that's too overdone!**

**_Computer Pikachu-_ has to be adorable or it's not a TanakaAi story!**

**_blazerules34-_ haha it's funny i've gotten worst threats so i could update!**

**_ILikeAppleSauce-_ you're the first to say that Soul was cool in chapter 5!**

**_EvilInsideAndOut-_ well Soul thinks he's a boss and Maka gonna have to fix that... maybe!**

**_The Angel of Randomsity-_ Heehee nice pun! oh the one shot i wrote the day i posted it! **

**_i-am-blue-lava-_ i'm lazy like that too so i just save that stuff to my computer!**

**_DesolateNight-_ haha i would flip some guy just called me their woman too but it works for this story!**

**_Guest-_ here is your chapter 6!**

**And that was the last of the reviews! thank you to all the people who follow and favorite this story! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	7. The Chocolates

**SOUL**

Liz frowned as realized she dropped her pencil. "Damnit. Maka can you pick that up for me?" Maka nodded.

"No worries. I got it." I watched Maka bend over to get the pencil and had a clear view of her ass.

Black*Star snapped in my face. "Hey earth to Soul. If you stare at Maka's ass any longer you'll burn a through it." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Was I staring?" He rolled his eyes, ignoring my question.

"Can you please do something about your woman Soul because she's totally cock-blocking me!" Kid patted Black*Star's shoulder.

"Stop complaining. You and Tsubaki live together. It's your fault you haven't made a move yet." Black*Star shot Kid a look."

"Yeah like your one to talk." Kid scoffed.

"Please I made my move a long time ago. I'm smooth as can be." Black*Star gasped and pointed.

"Oh my god! That curtain is like way shorter than the other!" A look of pure horror came over Kid's features. He zoomed over to the curtains with his measuring tape.

"How the hell is that? I measured it yesterday and it was..." Kid trailed off as he realized the curtains were uneven, "Nooooo!"

While Kid was on his knees screaming his head, Black*Star frowned. "Yeah your real smooth Kid. No girl could resist." Black*Star rolled his eyes before turning back to me.

"Anyway can you do something." I groaned.

"Princess is mad at me Black*Star. She wont even look at me." I smiled inwardly when I saw Maka laugh, "But I'm gonna do something about it."

* * *

><p><strong>MAKA<strong>

I laughed at Kid. "Kid is too much to handle. How do you guys do it?" Patty shrugged.

"It's is pretty easy. All we have to do is make sure everything is even." Patty explained, cuting the air with her hand to signal half.

Tsubaki smiled at me. "So how's it going?" I sighed.

"Not so good. I don't think this teasing thing is working." Liz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you see the way his eyes were glued to your ass? He totally wants you." Patty gasped.

"Oh we forgot to make Kid valentines chocolate!" Liz turned to her sister.

"No Patty we're doing that today." Yup tomorrow is Valentine's day. Ironic enough, I'm fighting with Soul.

Tsubaki smiled."You should come and make chocolates for Soul." I frowned.

"I still havent fully forgave him."

"Well you still should. If you find it somewhere in your heart to fully forgive him then give Soul the chocolate. If you dont then just eat them." I tried to think carefully about Tsubaki's offer.

"Fine I'll make the damn things but I won't like it." I told them. I smiled as Patty and Tsubaki high-fived.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I stood in front of my door. I watched the snow fall. I was watching the snow fall to keep from looking at chocolate I made.<p>

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

After making and wrapping the chocolate I decided to see how I feel when I see Soul. I walked to school through the snow, I could hear someone walking behind. It was a creeping looking guy.

I quickly looked forward, scared to look at the guy. I heard him start walking faster which made me speed up. I took a quick look back before I started running all together.

I turned the corner and crashed into someone. The person grabbed my arms to keep me from falling. I yelped fearing the creeping guy chasing had a partner.

"Calm down. It just me." My head jolted up to face the familiar voice.

"Wes" I said relieved that it was him. Wes flashed me a smile.

"Glad you remember me. Whats a cute little thing like you doing around here alone?" I let a small laugh.

"I live around here." I told him, "what about you?"

"I'm around here doing some business."

He's a drug dealer and pretty important one at that

Wes eyed the chocolate in my hand."Are those for Soul?"

"To be honest I don't know if I'm gonna give it to Soul. Soul and I aren't doing so well." Wes moved in closer.

"Then how about we go somewhere? You'd have way more fun with me than my stupid brother." I stepped back, feeling really uncomfortable with Wes so close.

"N-no it's fine! I better go or I'll be late!" I quickly turned on my heels and ran for school. My heart was beating fast. I thought he was gonna do sonething to me.

Before I knew it I was at school. Tsubaki was waiting at the gate. She waved.

"Hey Maka! I see you brought the chocolates." I pouted.

"Just because I brought it doesnt mean I'm gonna give them to Soul!" Tsubaki shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Come on I wasted all my time waiting for you now I don't know where Black*Star is!" I rolled my eyes as I let Tsubaki drag me into school. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Let's split up. Call me if you find Black*Star and I'll calk you if I find Soul."

"Ugh I told you I might not even give it to him." Tsubaki ignored and ran in the opposite direction. I sighed and started walking around aimlessly.

I ended up at the cafetaria. But because God wants to my life harder Soul was in there lounging inside. I quickly headed for cover in the bathroom. As I caught my breath, I looked at myself.

_What's wrong with me? It's just Soul._

I heard some girls coming in. Without thinking, I hid in the stall.

"Omg are you really gonna give chocolates to Soul?" I perked up when I heard Soul's name.

The girl with her laugh. "Yeah duh! He's definitely gonna notice me after this."

"I don't know about this. His girlfriend now has been his girlfriend for a momth now. That's longer then most of his girlfriends so it must be pretty serious."

"Ha! Have you seen them lately? They won't even look at each other much less talk to each other. They look like they'll brake up any day now." The girl explained to her friend, "Anyway how do I look?"

"You look good"

"Okay then let's go." As soon as I heard them leave I bolted out the bathroom. I ran out so fast that I ended up bumping into someone.

I crashed to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I'm bumping into a lot of people today." He simply stood up and helped me up.

"And I thought all the guys here were scumbags." His long bangs hide his features but I could see the small smile on his face.

"No but most are. I think this is yours." He handed me the chocolates, "I think the guy you're looking for went that way."

"Thank you um..." I trailed, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Oh its Kishin. Just Kishin. And your welcome." I thanked him again before running in the direction he told me to go.

I saw Soul with two girls, I assume the ones from the bathroom. I watched her bat her eyes and flirt with him. Soul smirked at her as he said something to her and I could have swearn I seen Soul check her out. I was definately angry.

_But if I go over there all angry that'll give that girls more reason to think we're braking up._

I put on my best smile and run over to Soul, pushing past the girl and her friend.

"Oh Soul I'm so glad I found you! I made you chocolate!" I took a seat on Soul's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell Soul couldn't believe what was happening; niether could the two girls standing in front of us.

I bit my lip, batting my eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want them?" Soul came back to earth and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He smirked. "No I want some of your chocolate. Why don't you feed it to me?" I giggled, trying my to not let my anger show.

"Okay" I fed Soul some of the chocolate. As Soul ate the chocolate, I turned back to the girls.

"You mind leaving us alone? Thanks." I said, not giving them time to answer. The girl huffed and stomped off with her friend close after her.

I turned back to Soul, who was staring at me. He licked his lips."So you've finally forgiven me huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please if anything I'm more mad at you than before." I hopped out of his lap and walked away, leaving a very confused Soul.

I bursted into the classroom, immediately spotting Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz. I slammed my hands on the desk to grab their attention.

"I need a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL<strong>

I rubbed my temples. "Ugh I think she's teasing me Black*Star. I mean what else could it be?" I said to Black*Star over the phone.

"You know dude I think you're overeacting. Maka doesn't seem like the type though." I sighed. Maybe Black*Star was right for once. Maybe it was all in my head.

"Hold on Black*Star. Kid's calling so let me put him in." As soon as I made it a three way, I could hear Kid breathing really hard.

"Damn Kid what are you doing? Running a marathon?" Black*Star questioned. Kid took a deep breath.

"It's them... those girls..." Kid trailed off, trying to catch his breath. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is he talking about?"

"Tsubaki went to sleepover at Kid's place with Patty, Liz, and Maka." Black*Star anawered me, "And what the problem? There's four hot chicks prancing around your house in barely anything. Stop complaining and be thankful!" Kid sighed.

"But they keep messing things up and putting things in the wrong place! THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE FOUR CHAIRS ON EACH SIDE OF THE TABLE! FOUR CHAIRS!"

"Whoa whoa take a deep breath and chill Kid. We can't have you dying from a panic attack now." I said. I could hear Kid breathing in and out of a paper bag.

"You have to help me you guys." Kid pleaded.

"Yeah Kid that's just not gonna happen. Do you see how bad it's coming down out there?" Black*Star told him.

"Please you guys. I really need my best friends right now to help me." I groaned. God he pulled the best friends card.

"Fine we'll come. Just shut up and next time don't the pull the best friend card." I warned him.

"We'll be there in like 10 minutes." Black*Star said before we all hung up.

We made it to Kid's place. Black*Star and I met up half way there. I knocked on the door and boy did I get a surpise.

Maka opened the door. She was wearing spaghetti strap nightgown that barely covered her ass. Did I mention it was red?

She smiled. "Oh I thought it was the pizza guy but it's you two. I'll tell Kid your here."

"Okay stratch what I said earlier Soul she's teasing you. And may I say she's doing a hell of a good job." Black*Star whispered to me as Maka walked into the other room. I nodded and then realized what he just said. I slapped Black*Star in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Black*Star whined.

"Just go inside before I punch you in the throat." I told him. He went in, muttering under his breath. I went in after Black*Star.

The minute we saw the living room, our jaws dropped. No wonder Kid wanted our help it looked like a tormado blew through this place.

Tsubaki looked over at us as she was pillow fighting with Patty. "Oh hey you two! I didn't know you were coming over." Black*Star frowned.

"Well Kid wanted us to help stop you girls from messing up his house so..." Black*Star grabbed Tsubaki and picked her up, "you'll be going upstairs." He carried Tsubaki upstairs despite her postesting. I looked at Patty.

"Are we gonna do this the easy way Patty or the hard way?" She grinned.

"You'll never take me alive!" She shouted.

"Look a giraffe!"

"Where?!" I grabbed Patty. She pouted.

"Ugh there was no giraffe was there?!"

"Yes there was. Right on your shirt." She frowned at her shirt.

"Damn giraffe! Why did you have to so distractingly sexy?!" I laughed at Patty. We then saw a depressed Kid and a very satified Liz walk in.

"Come on Patty. We're going upstairs for the night." I let go of Patty and she ran to her sister. As soon as the were upstairs, Kid rubbed his temples while I laughed.

"So how good did she get you?" I asked, referring to the amount of stuff he's giving Liz so she'd stop messing up stuff. Kid sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it but to just give you an idea I won't be eating lunch for the rest of the year with all the shoes I have to buy her." Black*Star walked in. He laughed when he saw Kid's face, knowing exactly what it meant.

"What was it this time?" Black*Star asked.

"Shoes. So many shoes." I rolled up my sleeves.

"Well let's get cleaning so we can get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"Thank god it's finally clean." I said. I flopped on the couch and flipped on the tv.<p>

Kid should have told his maids to stay and clean up everything

It was late at night and I was by myself. I finished the clean up so Black*Star and Kid could crawl into bed with their woman. I mean why not let them since I obviously wasn't sharing a bed with anyone tonight.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I heard muffled footsteps and turned around. She pouted.

"Aww you heard me." I smirked.

"You'd make suckish ninja Princess." She laughed before taking a seat next to me.

"What? You couldn't sleep?" I asked her. Maka shook her head.

"Nope. Probably because Black*Star stole Tsubaki away from me while Patty and Liz went to surprise Kid. It's the first I was alone at a sleepover but I don't blame them." She explained to me. The conversation went dead after that. I took that as my chance.

"You know I'm sorry right? For the things I said last time. It was uncalled for and I was being an ass." Maka turned to face me and smiled.

"Now that you say that you're sorry, I feel like I should give you those chocolates. Too bad I threw them away." I chuckled.

"It's cool I remember what it tastes like. It's actually kinda hard to forget." Maka raised a brow.

"Really how so?"

"All in all, it was like our realationship really really bitter." Maka frowned, "but at the end it was sweet."

I could see the mixed emotions wash over her. Maka was looking for something to say. "Oh how true that is." A small smile graced her face. I scooted over closer to her.

"I like the chocolate though." I told Maka, hoping she got what I was really talking about. I guessed that she did when Maka got closer to me.

"I like it too." Maka said back. We leaned in. Finally was were to kiss then-

"Oh I'm sleepy now." Maka suddenly got up and said that.

_I can't believe she just did that_

I grabbed Maka's hand before she walked away. "You really are teasing me aren't you?" She just flashed me a smile and that told me everything I needed to know.

My eyes found their way to the floor. Maka tried to walk away but stopped when she realized I didn't let go. I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Just to let you know Princess it's working." I said that almost to myself.

_Maka always makes me like this_

Without thinking I kissed the back of her hand. there was a pause before she gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay" My head jolted up at the sound of her voice, "I forgive you"

"Really?" She slowly nodded. I grabbed Maka from behind so she was now in between my legs. Good thing she wasn't facing towards me or she would have seen the biggest smile on my face.

"Just because I forgive you doesn't mean you can be all touchy." I put my head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Think of it as a substitute for the chocolates." Maka didn't know it but I was praying that she would just let me hold her. She leaned back into my chest which made way happier than I'd like to admit.

"Only for 5 minutes Soul. Then you have to let go." I said okay but as tight as I had my arms around Maka's waist, I don't think I ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! Didn't expect me to update so soon did you but guess what i did because i'm good! isn't it ironic how last chappy i said that i wouldn't write chapters as long as that one then this one is way longer! Heehee i'm horrible! But let get on to review reply time!<strong>

**_MeisterOfDeath_- Well maka's too cool to not kick ass! and i reread the chappy and laugh cuz he was being an ass!**

**_ olivia the rat-_ always glad to see someone sharing my love of fluff!**

**_ Irony'sFriend-_ yea i thought so too! and if Wes totally fail at doing that then sorry my bad! you are one of many who think overprotective Soul is cute!**

**_MysticLion_- i wrote the soul POVs in this chappy just for you so enjoy!**

**_AshSpark_- That's funny because i never found a suitable situation for that phase!**

**_i-am-blue-lava_- yeah ikr! Saving my file to my computer is the best for lazy people, mainly me!**

**_Alik Takeda_- sorry don't know what that is! were you trying to do this :3?**

**_Whishyouwerehere-_ i'm a bad author i made soul such a jerk in that chapter didn't I!**

**_Jasmine-.-Momo-chan-_ Well here's another chapter! And i think you got an idea of how stupid he felt in this chapter!**

**_ILikeAppleSauce-_ ikr i get what you mean! and I love that Panic! At The Disco song!**

**_Kaoru97-_ fangirls are very deadly so i try not to be one! and i wont try the one shot series til the is over! having multiple stories is handful! Also it breaks my heart to see a good story thrown away!**

**_Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail-_ i don't have a solid update schedule but i try to update often! they wont be admitting that for awhile because we have to pace our-self or the story would get boring!**

**_ Guest-_ thanks i love reviews *hint hint***

**_ Spixie303-_ i know but guess she's feeling okay after this chapter!**

**_The Angel of Randomsity_- your welcome and it you say it like that then there's pressure but i always put pressure on myself when updating because i suck eggs at it!**

**_ Kiara-_ well here you go but technically this is chapter 7!**

**_ Brianna_- here's chapter 7/8! enjoy!**

**_blazerules34_-of course i happily await your next threat for me to update!**

**And that is it for now! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	8. The Meeting

**MAKA**

I reluctantly knocked on the door to Soul's house. I've been nervous around Soul lately; ever since Valentines day. It's been two weeks since then and its now March.

Even though I forgave Soul I'm not at that point where I want to really be with him like before we had that fight. To put it simply I'm at square one all over again. I was too deep in thought to notice Soul open the door. He got my attention when he pulled me in by my wrist and I fell into his arms.

I looked up just in time to see the smirk plastered on his face. "We just got out of school Princess. Did you miss me that much?" I blushed and pushed away from him.

"N-no!" Soul chuckled at my failed attempt to act normal, "I came to give you this." I handed Soul an envelope. His playful smirk was replaced with a slight frown.

"Some guy gave it to me and told me to give it to you immediately." I added. Soul didn't answer back by just took out his phone and texted someone. Almost right after, he got a phone call.

"That was fast Kid... oh it's you Liz. why do you have Kid's phone?... Yeah it's the real deal invitation. it's a lot earlier than last year's... yeah Maka's still here... Alright. See ya." Soul hung up and looked at me.

"Liz is coming to pick you." Soul told me before walking into his living room. I followed him, totally confused about what was happening.

"Why is she coming to get me?" I watched him pick up a lighter from off top his fireplace.

"Because you're going shopping." Soul answered. I furrowed my eyebrows, even more confused.

"Going shopping for what?! I don't even have any money!" Soul dug into his pocket and grabbed his credit card. He tossed it to me.

"There. Go nuts." Soul said before focusing back on the lighter.

"Soul I can't take- whoa did just burn that letter? I thought you needed it." Soul shrugged. Soul threw the burning paper into the fireplace.

"Have to. Can't have evidence of criminal activities in my possession." Soul explained, putting the lighter down. I pursed my lips, thinking about what he just said.

"You know for a dangerous gang leader, I've never really seen you do anything gang-related." I told him.

"That's because I do everything in my power to make sure you never do." Soul looked in my eyes. I could tell he was serious.

my grip on the credit card became tighter. before I could say something back, there was a loud banging on the door.

"That's probably Liz." Soul announced, going to get the door. I laughed, right behind him.

"She really wants to go shopping, doesn't she?"

"It's the only time of year Kid lets her use his credit card without restrictions." Soul said before opening the door. Liz rushed in and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on we have to go! Kid's only letting me his card for today so we have to get as much shopping time as possible!" She dragged me away while giving Soul a wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"I've waited forever for this!" Liz beamed at the racks. I looked at Tsubaki and Patty, who were already with Liz when she picked me up.

"Can someone please explain whats going on?" I tell them and Patty grinned.

"We're going to a criminal party!" Patty exclaimed. Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that. What we're going to is more of a meeting than a party and it's where top criminals, drug bosses, and gang leader gather to discuss common problems. But most of the time people just try to kill someone or are making alliances."

"Then why go? It sounds like the risk is greater."

"That's the thing though Maka. The information you can find out at this thing can help you take down your strongest opponent. The reward outweighs the risk." Liz explained, not looking away from the racks.

"Besides Maka the people who don't show up are usually the worst off. I mean if you're not at the meeting, you can't know what others are saying about you so your weakness is going to be shared. Basically the guy who doesn't show up is the guy that probably gonna die." Tsubaki added.

"So have the boys ever gotten hurt at this thing?" I asked.

"No Soul's never gotten hurt. Black*Star is the only one that's been hurt." Tsubaki shook her head in shame.

"In the three years I've been his woman, he's gotten a concussion, shanked, and an arrow to the thigh." I scrunched up my nose in confusion.

"An arrow?"

"I just don't know anymore Maka. The boy attracts injury." I thought about the info I was just given and sighed.

"Now that I know all this, I'm a little scared to go." Liz shrugged.

"Don't worry we got your back."I smiled before looking down at ground.

"Can I tell you guys something?" They nodded.

"Before Liz came and got me Soul told me that he does everything possible so I don't know his criminal activities." I looked up at my friends, "You guys wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Liz gulped then smiled.

"Not a clue what he does. Why would he tell something like that anyway go try on this dress. Green is defiantly your color." Liz threw me a dress. Not fazed by the dress thrown at me, I looked at Tsubaki. I thought she might know something by how uncomfortable she just got.

"Tsubaki do you know something?" Tsubaki kept opening and closing her mouth before words came out.

"No. Not at all. I absolutely don't know anything." They why Tsubaki said it, made me more suspicious. I was about to question her again, but Patty started pushing me towards the dressing room.

"uh wait Patty!" I pouted when Patty didn't stop, 'I guess you don't know anything either?"

With a grin, Patty shook her head and I sighed. We stopped at the dressing room. "So no more questions, 'Kay? Tsubaki looks like she's gonna throw up."

"Fine but one last thing." I said. Before I could say anything, Patty held up her hand.

"I _said_ no more questions!" She told me. Patty turned on her heels and walked back over to Liz and Tsubaki. I stood there, obviously confused.

"The dress is too small."

* * *

><p>Maka gasped at how big and nice-looking this place was on the inside. The outside looked so small, dirty, and made the building look abandoned.<p>

"Wow" was all she could say. Tsubaki patted her shoulder.

"Extravagant right? It's a little overwhelming for your first time but you get used to it." Maka frowned as she looked around the room.

"Looks like we're late." Liz shook her head.

"Correction we're fashionably late Maka. It takes time to look this good." Maka nodded. **(A/N: I got lazy with the girl's dresses so I linked them at the bottom! Their hair and stuff well... use your imagination!)**

Maka scanned the room, not able to see the guys. She turned to Tsubaki. "Hey I thought you said the boys would be here already. Where are they?"

"Soul said they had to handle some business." Maka raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said Soul didn't you stuff like that." Tsubaki smile disappeared.

"Uh n-no Maka did I say Soul? What I meant was..."Liz face palmed as Tsubaki tried to think of a good excuse. Maka frowned.

"Guys I can't believe you lied to me!" Patty quickly jumped in.

"We didn't want to but Soul Asked us to!" Patty defended. Maka crossed her arms across her chest.

"But still we're friends! You shouldn't keep secrets from me!" Liz finally jumped in.

"Look Maka we get that we should have told you but when Soul asked us, he looked us straight in the eye. I could tell how serious he was about this. I've never seen him so serious about something for as long as I've known him." Maka sighed, giving up this argument. She realized her anger was misdirected at her friends.

"Why won't Soul tell me anything?" Patty came up from behind and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry he will just give him some time. This is his first time actually caring the girl he's with." Maka smiled at Patty's rare words of wisdom.

"I'll try." Maka said with a slight laugh.

"Well don't you girls look pretty?" We all turned to the familiar voice. Patty beamed.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty exclaimed as they ran into his arms. Black*Star pulled Tsubaki in by the waist, earning a giggle from her.

"Yeah with you looking like this, I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my hands off."

"You're just gonna have to try." Tsubaki replied before kissing him. Maka smiled at the couples then looked to the direction Kid and Black*Star came from. Maka found who she was looking for.

Soul walked towards them, looking as handsome as ever in his suit.**(A/N: you know the one he wears when he plays piano in the anime.)** It was easy to say, Maka thought he looked hot. What she didn't know was Soul could see her obvious staring.

He smirked once he got close to Maka. "See something you like?" Maka mentally slapped herself for practically drooling over Soul.

"No why would I?!" Maka said, turning her head.

"That's too bad because I see something I like a lot." Soul caught Maka's eyes, letting her know he's talking about her. She turned red which made him laugh. Soul thought Maka was too cute.

Maka turned to face Soul, remembering something she wanted to ask him. "Where were you?" Soul furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to not know what Maka's talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Soul thought she would have dropped this by now but apparently not.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about Soul! You were doing something gang related and won't tell me. And if things aren't bad enough, you got everyone lying to me to cover up your tracks!" Maka felt tears sting her eyes, "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?!"

Her lip quivered as she kept herself from crying. A couple of months ago if Soul was keeping a secret from her, Maka wouldn't have been fazed. But now she was on the verge of crying and Soul still wouldn't tell her a damn thing.

Maka kept eye contact as she said these things to Soul. He could see the tears in her eyes ready to spill over and Maka trying desperately to not let them loose. Soul felt the guilt settle in before his facial expression softened.

"Princess.." was all he managed to spit out. Probably because he knew he'd end up lying to her again. Soul had to.

Maka waited for Soul to say something else. Anything. Even him flirting with her was better than this. Realizing he wasn't, Maka let out a humorless laugh.

"You know what whatever. Do what you want." Maka said coldly. She walked away, leaving Soul a little stunned. He never heard her like that. Maka has been angry at him but Soul's never heard her sounds so distant.

Soul took a deep breath. Once this meeting was over, Soul would do something about Maka. Meanwhile, Maka joined the girls at their table. She sat down with a sigh.

Patty stopped filling her mouth with food. "You Okay?"

"Nope." Maka answered.

"Soul?"

"Yeah" Maka confirmed, "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine but just be on your best behavior while we're here okay?" Maka scrunhed up face.

"Hey I know how to act!"

"Not really. Soul spoils you so we never had to teach you things you anything." Maka stared down at the table.

"Soul spoils me?" Maka asked, sounding a lot more hopeful than she wanted. Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah he really does. But as Liz was saying, for this meeting all you have to do is smile and look pretty. If a guy ask you to dance, try to keep it short. Guys around here don't like girls who are smart or have opinions so try to not talk a lot. And stay away from the other girls." Tsubaki explained.

Maka nodded, not paying much attention. She was too busy watching Soul from across the room. She frowned before walking to the food table. Maka angrily put food on her plate.

"I'm totally upset and Soul acts like I'm not even here. I don't care." Maka mumbled, trying to reassure herself that she didn't care. People were staring but she didn't care.

"Are you really eat all that?"Maka rolled her eyes before turning to face the guy. He wasn't ugly. the guy was pretty cute actually. His chocolate brown hair was gelled back and his light blue eyes scanned her over. He was checking her out but Maka expected it. Pretty much every guy here is a dirt bag.

"How about you mind your own business?" Maka retorted then she immediately regretted it, "Ugh I'm sorry it's just I'm a bit upset. " Tsubaki told her not to do say stuff like this. He flashed her a smile.

"you wanna dance?" Maka agreed, thinking about how Tsubaki said to just do it and make it quick. All the music was fancy rich ballroom music so they were closer than Maka was closer than she was comfortable with but she danced. Maka perked up when the song was over.

"Well see you around" Maka turned to leave but James pulled her back in. His grip was tight.

"how about one more dance?" This guy wasn't the same as 10 seconds ago. His eyes were burning into her, telling Maka she _better_ agree.

Soul had been watching this entire time, getting angrier by the second. First the guy was holding Maka way too close. Then his hand was way to close to Maka's butt. Now he's harassing his woman. That was it.

"Kid I'll be right back Hold my drink." Soul told Kid, shoving his drink into Kid.

"Fine but hurry. We're gather in the conference room in 7 minutes." Not listening to Kid, Soul walked up to them and snatched Maka away from the guy.

"Soul" Maka said his name but Soul ignored her. Soul was too busy glaring intensely at him. Soul's fist clenched.

"Soul!" He ignored her again and stepped closer to this guy. Soul almost punched the crap out of him but Maka grabbed his arm.

"Soul! Don't do it!" Maka pleaded. Soul was quiet for a moment, seriously contemplating starting a fight with guy.

"Please..." Maka said, hoping to convince him.

"Let's go" Soul glared one more time at James before grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her away. He led Maka away into some random hallway. Before Maka could question Soul, he smashed his lips into hers. Maka quickly responded back. Soul pushed her up against the wall while Maka managed to get legs wrapped around his waist. Soon Their tongues were having a heated argument, neither wanting to give up.

"Soul Evans please report to the conference room." They reluctantly separate, "Again Soul Evans report to the conference room."

Maka and Soul look at each other then laugh. This could only happen to them. Soul buried his face this face in Maka's shoulder.

"I don't like when other guys touch you." Soul told her, referring to what happened earlier. Maka bit her lip. Soul was doing it again. Being sweet and making her melt.

"You should go. People are waiting for you." Soul looked up at the sound her voice. Even though Maka sounded so sure, her face was betraying her. It took everything Soul had not to stay with Maka. Soul let Maka down. Soul stood there, holding her hand.

"See ya Princess." He whispered to her before leaving. Maka watched him walk away, not able to figure out why he affects her the way he does.

* * *

><p>Soul walked into the conference room as if everyone wasn't watching him. Soul sat in his seat. Black*Star and Kid were standing by it. They were here to watch his back.<p>

"Glad you could join us Evans." The older man frowned while Soul smirked. The man never liked Soul ever since Soul killed his man and stole his territory.

"Of course. Oh and your brother told me to tell you he's sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Soul shrugged.

"I have no idea. I let him have his last words before I killed him yesterday to be polite but I wasn't listening." Soul told the man as if it was nothing. The man was furious.

"You bastard! I'll kill your whole family!" Soul tuned the man out. His threats were pointless. Someone else but in.

"Stop arguing! We don't have this! Kishin has broken out of jail!" The room went silence. Even Soul was taken back by this news. The guys continued to talk.

"He broke out almost a month ago. And he's been getting around for what I heard. The Kishin already taken down a couple of gangs and drugs rings. That's why we had to call this meeting so early. It won't be long before he gets us." Soul groaned when nobody had the courage to do something. They're all cowards.

"Look how about we take a ten minute break? We need time to think about what were going to do about the kishin." Soul asked. The gang leaders nodded. They all filed out the room.

Black*Star and Kid caught up with Soul. "So I'm guessing you have a plan?" Kid asked.

"Not yet but I'll figure something out. But for now relax." Soul instructed as made his way to Maka. She was chatting Tsubaki.

He scooped her up from behind. "Guess who?" Maka quickly pushed Soul away, blushing a deep red.

"D-don't touch me!" Maka managed to say. Soul smirked.

"aw but you weren't saying that when we were in the hallway-" Maka clamped her hand over his mouth. Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hallway?" Maka laughed nervously.

"It's nothing really." Maka turned to me and whispered, "And don't say stuff like that in front of people! it's embarrassing!"

"Fine. then don't push away from me pull you in." Soul pulled Maka in so their faces were inches apart, "Okay?"

Maka was drawing blanks on what to say."I-" Suddenly the lights shut off, causing Maka to shut up. The sound of gunshot echoed through the room. Soul pulled Maka to the ground.

"Get under the table!" Maka quietly crawled under the table. She lost Soul but was too scared to come out.

"Soul!" Maka stuck her out from under the table, hoping to reach Soul. Instead all she got was some warm liquid. Luckily the gunshots stopped and the lights came back on. Maka had a short wave of relief until she saw her hand. The Liquid on her hand was red. It was blood.

Her hand started to shake just thinking about who's blood this was. Maka crawled out from under the table, hoping this wasn't happening. Her eyes followed the pool of blood back to the body.

"SOUL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! aw i wanted to update yesterday so i could be like 'Yeah i updated twice in one month! holla at ya girl!' but i didn't so i can't say that! as you all know the dreaded school is about to start so updating will be a little(a lot) slower but have faith in me! So let's do Reveiw Reply so i can finish my summer reading project!<strong>

**death's little sis1- in my opinion I dont think i've been using the gang thing that much i'm trying to but i still like the story line too!**

**ChubbyMochi- thanks i was reading a manga and the name gave me the idea for the chocolates!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail- thanks! I currently reading one of your stories and it 's amazing!**

**blazerules34- Wow... I'll make sure to update...**

**koneko81992- i wouldn't say last chappy was a cliffy but this one is!**

**olivia the rat- It really is! They fight all the time then make up!**

**Brisken- who knows what if there together in chappy Heehee!  
><strong>

**MysticLion- Dont die! i think i put enough romance in this time!**

**Geekieanimefreak- Glad you love the story! Tell your cuz i said hi!**

** Kaoru97- see omg my friend is a scary fangirl! She argues with people on twitter about one direction!**

**lady00rose- updates will keep coming and so will uncharacteristic Maka!**

**Addicted2Books13- its fun writing maka teasing soul chappies so i might do more and im trying to own the gang leader thing just give me a couple of chapters!**

**Spixie303- For now!**

**AshSpark- they are perfect together! i converted my brother into SoMa fan!**

**Macaawsome- thanks! i will update again...i hope it's soon!**

** wolfbound321- i liked writing it! im probably gonna write the next one when im bored in class!**

**Kitten-Chan- i think everything is cheesy but cute!**

**Irony'sFriend- haha that was soo funny when i wrote and i was thinking 'maka can do this cuz she a baws'! **

**ILikeAppleSauce- thats because maka's a baws!  
><strong>

**Watch ur back12- thank you that means alot!**

** Ashley- heres your update!**

**alaina lynn- i will keep it going! i dont like to discontinue stories!**

**shhimaninja16- thanks i try to bring a bit of humor to my stories but im not really good at putting it in words so im glad it made you laugh!**

**That's all for review reply time! and as promised links to the dresses!**

Tsubaki:

Maka: image/cache/data/product/CelebrityDress/Taylor%20Swift%20Dress/Taylor_Swift_A-line_Strapless_Short_Green_Cocktail_Dress_at_Easy_A_Premiere_Copy_Inspired_by_Miu_Miu_

Liz:  
>web_<p>

Patty:

**That's all for this chappy!see ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	9. The Question

**THIRD PERSON**

"SOUL!" Maka's scream echoed through the room, not able to tear her from the lifeless body on the floor.

"Maka..." The voice suddenly hung in the air. Maka ignored it, too focused on the body.

"Maka! Come on Maka!" The person started to shake her, "MAKA!"

Maka finally snapped out of her trance and clung to the person. "T-Tsubaki...I...Soul-"

"We have to go before something else happens!" Tsubaki told Maka while helping her up. Tsubaki pulled a very disoriented Maka out the building into a black SUV. She shoved Maka in then got herself.

"Drive woman!" Black*Star yelled at Liz. She glared at me from the mirror.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" She said before pulling off. Black*Star threw in his hands up.

"What else do I say? My best friend's been shot and he's bleeding back here!" Kid gasped.

"Black*Star you idiot! Don't stopping pressure on the gun shot wound! Do you want Soul to bleed to death?!" Maka snapped out of her trance when she heard Soul's name.

Maka quickly turned around to check and there he was. Soul was barely conscious but he was alive. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed, not bothering to conceal her excitement. Soul winced.

"You're too... loud Princess" Maka felt a pinch of guilt. Soul was breathing hard and it must have took so much energy to speak. Before Maka could say anything, the car came to a screeching halt. Liz turned to face back.

"Kid and Black*Star go take Soul inside. Us girls will go get snacks and park the car." Liz looked at Maka, "Maka go with them."

Maka didn't need to be told twice. When she got out the car, Her jaw dropped. They were at some house.

"Why are we at here?! We need to get Soul to the hospital!" They ignored me and continued to the gate. Kid pressed the doorbell button with his free hand.

"Who is it?" Said the person. Maka could figure out who it was but he sounded familiar.

"It's Kid, Black*Star, Maka, and Soul."

"What are you kids doing here? Students shouldn't come to there teacher's houses in the middle of the night." Black*Star rolled his eyes.

"Stein this is an emergency! Cut the crap!" Black*Star yelled. There was a short pause before they were buzzed in. Kid and Black*Star rushed in, obviously knowing where to go. Maka just followed behind them.

They stopped in a room in the back and Black*Star and Kid put Soul on the bed. Stein was already in there smoking a cigarette. He calmly walked over to Soul, looking him over.

"What happened?" Stein asked, still examining Soul.

"Someone opened fire at the meeting." Kid answered. Stein smiled at them, finally looking away from Soul.

"I handle this then since I know you boys have some business to attend to now." Black*Star and Kid nodded while Stein looked at Maka, "You little lady should wait outside. It might get a little messy."

Maka just nodded. She was still in shock that her chemistry teacher was doing this. Her chemistry teacher!

They all walked out the room, leaving Stein to his work. Kid and Black*Star started to walk away leaving a confused Maka.

"Wait where are you two going?" She asked.

"We're uh..." From Black*Star's unintelligent answer, Maka realized Soul told them not to tell her anything. Maka just shook her head.

"Just go. I'll be here. Waiting." Maka sighed. Kid smiled.

" Thanks we'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

><p>Maka changed the channel. She had been changing the constantly for two hours. All she could think about was Soul. Maka just hoped he was okay. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was her fault. If she hadn't distracted Soul, he would have been fine right now.<p>

Maka suddenly heard footsteps. She quickly turned around , hoping it was Soul. She cursed at herself when she saw Stein. Soul just got shot why would he be walking around?

Stein smiled at her. "Don't feel stupid. It's only natural you want to see Soul." Maka pouted before sighing.

"Am I really that obvious?" Stein chuckled at Maka.

"You can see him if you want." Maka lit up which made Stein chuckle again.

"Really? You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah Soul's fine. In my opinion, he was milking it." Maka smiled.

"Thank you Stein! And I'm turning my paper in early tomorrow!" Maka yelled as she ran towards the room. She halted at the room before entering the room slowly. Maka walked in quietly and took a seat next to the bed. She took Soul's hand into her as she looked at Soul sleeping face. Maka smiled thinking how cute he looked when he slept.

_I wanna kiss him_

Maka blushed at her thought. She couldn't do that. She shouldn't. But then again in the back of her mind Maka couldn't help but think it was tempting. She could kiss him and he wouldn't remember, saving her from Soul's teasing. She slowly leaned in but didn't make it. Before she kissed Soul, he out of nowhere woke up and pinned Maka on the bed.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." Soul told her. Maka didn't know how to respond.

"B-but you... sleep..." Soul smirked at Maka.

"Déjà Vu huh Princess?" Soul asked before kissing her neck. Once he did it, Soul's head shot up to look at Maka. He looked at with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wait I just pinned you down, kissed your neck, and you're not stopping me?" This was definitely confusing Soul. Maka was the stubborn type.

"I'm just...glad you're okay" Maka told Soul. The edges of Soul's lips twitched, not knowing whether to smile.

"Glad you care Princess."Soul made it quite obvious that he was checking her which made Maka blush a crimson red. Soul raised an eyebrow suggestively as he let go of Maka's wrist and let it wander down to her thigh.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in this dress?" Soul whispered in Maka's ear before kissing her neck.

Maka bit her lip, holding back a moan. She was doing a good job until Soul got to the sensitive spot on neck. Soul smirked when he heard the moan escape Maka's lips. He started to suck and lick on that one spot. Maka placed her hand on Soul's bare chest.

"Soul" Maka moaned, "you have to stop.."

"You moan my name then tell me to stop. You're so unfair Princess." Soul told her, his hand inching further up Maka's thigh. Before Maka could say anything back, he smashed his lips into hers. Maka gave up and kissed Soul back. She snaked her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair. Maka was to absorbed in the kiss, she didn't notice Soul unzip her dress. The sound made her pull away the kiss. Maka just looked at him.

"Soul I-" She was interrupted by Kid suddenly bursting through the door. As soon as Kid walked in he knew he was interrupting something.

"Yeah um.. Maka we got someone to take you." Kid said awkwardly. Maka nodded, blushing furiously. She quickly left the room, trying to fix herself in the process. As soon as she was out of sight, Kid gave Soul a look.

"May I remind you that you just shot. Those kinds of activities can wait." Soul rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Whatever Kid. Now what did you find out?" Kid leaned in the doorway and sighed.

"One of our guys got us a lead to where that guy that shot you is from. Me and Black*Star were about to check it out." Soul got up and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm coming too. Like hell am I sitting around here doing nothing."

* * *

><p>Maka got home with a sigh. It's been a <em>very<em> long day.

"Look who's home!" Her jolted up at the sound of her father's voice. He was drunk. Again.

"Dad go to sleep. You're drunk." She ordered. He just smiled.

"I.. am not drunk." His declaration would have been more convincing if he didn't stumble over to her and slurred his words. Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed her father. She realized she would have to take him upstairs herself.

"What's that on your neck?" He pointed out.

Maka covered the hicky. She didn't even know she had it. "It's nothing Dad."

"I'm not stupid. It's from that boy your always with, am I right?" He asked her. Maka was surprised he knew anything but didn't say anything back.

"HA I knew it! Don't act all surprised. I know what goes on in this town." He told Maka, "If I were you I'd stop hanging out with kid. I hear some pretty big stuff's about to go down in this town that you defiantly don't want to apart of."

This caught Maka's attention."What stuff?" He didn't answer so Maka shook him.

"What stuff Dad?!" She yelled. He didn't answer back. Spirit had fallen asleep. Maka scrunched up her face in worry.

What the hell was her father talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! Long time no see! Did you miss me because i missed you! Being a 10th grader is hard work especially if you're a procrastinator like me! Most of the time I've been gone I've been working a really important project for school but it's over now so YAY! I'll try updating more frequently but I really can't promise anything! No Review Reply time:( ! I'll do it next time pinky swear! or maybe you guys don't even like Review Reply Time idk!<strong>

**Anyways bye!see ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	10. The Interrogations

**THIRD PERSON**

Soul blew the puff of smoke in the air. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about what happened yesterday.

_*FlashBack*_

Soul examined the rundown apartment building as he popped a couple of painkillers. His shoulder was killing him.

"So is this were that guy shot me lives?" Soul questioned, still looking at the building. Black*Star furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought Maka said his name was James." Kid smacked Black*Star in the back of his head.

"This guy is a professional hitman! Why would he use his real name?!" Kid turned his attention to Soul, "So what's the plan boss?"

"What floor does he live on?"

"Third"

"What about the building?"

"Seven floors, about 4 or 5 apartments on each floor, the building is fairly old so the walls are paper thin, it only has stairs, a front entrance, an emergency exit, and a fire escape." Kid explained. Soul just nodded

"Soo... what's the plan?" Black*Star asked. Soul scowled and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Dumbass! You see me thinking! Go wait on 2 floor fire escape. He might come by there." Black*Star weakly nodded and started walking.

Kid sighed while shaking his head. "Sometimes I think we're too hard on Black*Star."

"Nah Black*Star needs you to yell and use harsh words or he won't understand." Soul started walking towards the building, "Come on."

Kid caught up with Soul as they walked through the entrance. "I'm assuming you have a plan."

"Of course just follow my lead." They walked up to the third floor as quietly as possible. Since the building was old, the floors creaked a lot.

Right when they got halfway down the hall, one of the opened behind them. Both Soul and Kid turned around with their guard up.

It was a little girl; couldn't be more than five. She looked shocked by Kid's gun pointing in her direction. Soul noticed this and signaled for him to ease up. Kid lowered his gun and nodded. Soul walked over to the girl and crouched down to her level.

He flashed her a smile. "Hey little one what are you doing up so late?"

"Mommy's taking her medicine and she heard noise in the hallway and told me to go check." Soul inwardly frowned. The kid's mom was probably getting high off drugs right now. He still smiled at the little girl, who gave him a warm smile back.

Soul dug in his pocket and got a piece of candy from his pocket. He carefully put it her hands. "Here's a piece of candy kid. Enjoy. Now you need to go back inside while I take care of that noise for you so go back inside." Soul ruffled her hair and the kid nodded. The second she went inside, Soul sighed.

"Okay now we have to get this done quickly. I would hate to have to kill someone for getting involved." Kid nodded before leading Soul to a door.

"Is this it?" Kid nodded.

"Okay now break down the door" Kid gasped.

"Wait! We can't just bust into there? Everyone in the building is gonna hear!"

"So? Obviously these people are gonna hear anyway!" soul yelled/whispered. Kid sighed.

"Well you're the boss." Kid than kicked down the door. The two rushed in, seeing their target on the couch. The guy immediately noticed them and made a run for it.

Kid almost ran after him but Soul stopped him. "wait he's going out the window."

A few minutes later, They see Black*Star climbing through the window with the guy in hand. Black*Star carries him to the middle of the room and drops him. Kid and Black*Star surround him, seeming to make him hesitate to escape.

"hey James" Soul greeted.

"My name's not James" He retorted.

"I figured that but then again I don't care about your name." Soul explained, looking around his house, "Now I'm gonna ask you nicely. who sent you to shoot up the meeting?" James snorted.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself" Right when James said that, Kid shot him in the knee. James let out painful cry.

Soul winced. "Aw wrong answer but I'll let you try again. Nice TV by the way."

"You bastard!" James yelled at Soul, who payed no mind. Kid shot him in the other knee. James writhed in pain on the ground. Soul on the other hand, nonchalantly inspected a snow globe before putting it down. Soul walked over to the bleeding man. He crouched down to James's level.

"Now I'm gonna be gracious enough to give you a third chance. If you answer wrong I'll leave with my friend Black*star here and let him do what ever he wants. Warning he has lost more a few marbles over the years. Or you could tell me who sent you and I might call an ambulance." James just coughed and wheezed a little before being silent all together. Soul just stood up.

"Looks like he's made his decision. let's go Kid" Soul turned to Black*Star, "Here's a knife. Try not to torture him too long or it'll just be weird." Black*Star nodded as Soul and Kid headed for the door.

"Wait! Please wait!" James yelled as best he could. This made Soul and Kid stop.

Soul looked at the man. "Tell me."

James coughed. "There were these guys who worked in sex trafficking. They randomly contacted me to shoot up your meeting thing. They gave me a stack of pictures so that's who I aimed at." Soul furrowed his eyebrows, walking closer to James.

"Who were these guys?" Soul asked.

"Don't know. I know they gave fake names. all I know is that the do most of their business in the west part of death city and they usually abduct their 'products'." Soul suddenly kick James in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Black*Star couldn't believe Soul just did that. "What the hell man?! He's was telling us info." Soul just kicked the wall.

"The guys that hired him. they were the ones who abducted Maka."

_*End Flashback*_

Soul blew out another cloud of smoke into air before sighing again. He had feeling this wasn't gonna end good.

"I didn't know you smoked." Soul turned his head, looking at the doorway.

Soul smashed the lit end of the cigarette into the ash tray. "Not all the time Princess. Just when I'm stressed."

Soul extended his hand out to Maka. She walked over and took his hand. He led Maka so she was right in between his legs.

Soul put his hands on Maka's hips. "So what brings you around? Princess never graces me with her presence without a reason." Soul asked as he looked up at her.

Maka found herself snaking her arms around Soul's neck and playing with his hair. She avoided Soul's gaze, trying to find a good way to start. "Well um..."

Maka bit her lip. She had been contemplating whether or not to tell Soul what her dad said.

_But then again..._

Her eyes lingered to the bandage under Soul's tank.

_What if I tell Soul this and he gets hurt again_

Soul could clearly see the hesitation and worry plastered on her face. Maka didn't know how obvious she was with her emotions.

"Hey come here" Soul pulled Maka in closer and kissed her. Maka didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It wasn't like their usual kisses. This kiss was slow but still hungry. Soul slowly pulled away while Maka wasn't quite ready to let go.

Maka looked Soul in the eyes, suppressing the urge to whine. She licked her lips. "What was the kiss for?"

"I don't know." Soul chuckled, "You looked like you needed to relax."

This made Maka pout. It sounded like he was teasing her. "Well you tasted like smoke." Maka retorted.

"And I bet you loved every second of it." Soul smirked before kissing Maka again.

Maka didn't hesitate to kiss back. She had pretty much given up on the idea of resisting. Soul was too tempting. Too alluring. Maka just couldn't hold herself back anymore.

Soul leaned back on the bed and Maka was now on top of him; not that Maka minded.

Soul's hands wandered away from Maka's hips and up her shirt. Maka couldn't lie. She liked the feeling of Soul's hands on her bare skin. It even made her shiver a bit. But even though Maka liked it, she had to stop him.

She pulled away from Soul and rolled to the other side of the bed. Now Maka was leaning against the headboard while leaving a very confused Soul at the foot of the bed.

"Maka-" Soul started, breaking the silence.

Maka, finally gathering enough courage, interrupted him. "Look Soul do you want to uh I mean w-with me"

"If you mean 'do I wanna have sex with you' then the answer is yes." This made Maka turn bright red. She grabbed a pillow next to her and covered her face.

"You know we don't have to talk about this. You seem _way_ too embarrassed anyways." soul said. Maka shook her head, still too embarrassed to look up.

Soul sighed and crawled next to Maka. "What did you expect me to say Princess? I'm a teenage boy." After a few seconds of silence, Maka stopped burying her in the pillow and looked at him. All Maka could hope for was her face not being the color of a tomato.

"I'm not having sex with you." Maka said that as clearly as possible. Soul just shrugged and grabbed Maka's hand. He rubbed the back of her hand slightly with his thumb, not looking up from their hands.

"Okay so you won't have sex with me. I can live with that. If all I wanted was sex, I wouldn't be with you Princess." Maka, more than satisfied with this answer, cuddled up next to Soul. This was one of those times were she let Soul hold her.

"I'll wait until you're ready." he whispered to her. Maka gave a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding" Soul chuckled.

"Fine just don't make me wait too long. I'm still a horny teenage boy." Maka laughed.

"We'll see." Just as they were enjoying themselves, Soul cellphone rang. He groaned, upset that the phone call just ruined everything. He still picked up his phone.

"Hello" Soul answered not too happily.

"From your tone, I probably called at the wrong time." Black*Star guessed.

"You think" Soul said back, "Anyway what is it?"

"oh I just wanted to tell you Kid sent some of our guys to that sex trafficking headquarters you told us to get info on. It's in the warehouse district. Our guys will handle most of the work before we go in. So I just letting you ahead of time so get ready." Black*Star told Soul.

"Fine I'll get ready. Bye." Soul hung up before cuddling back up with Maka.

"Who was that?" Maka asked.

"Black*Star called about business that needs attending to and told me to be ready." Maka pursed her lips. She should have guessed Soul would say it like that.

"I've made a decision not to ask about this so called business but you should go. It's probably important."

"Nah. They can handle it." Soul insisted. Maka sat up.

"I'm telling you go. I promised Tsubaki I'd come over today anyway." Maka got up off the bed.

"come on Princess! I'm telling you they can handle it so come back!"

"Bye Soul." Maka said as she stood in the doorway, "Oh and stop smoking. It's bad for you."

Soul watched her leave before groaning.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're knocking on their door?" His ice blue eyes burrowed into his happy-go-lucky friend. The friend however was unfazed by his indifferent stare.<p>

"Because Roku if we're gonna beat them all up, thrash their headquarters, and harass their leader the least we can do is knock." He replied back to Roku, "Right Kazuki?"

"...sure Tanaki..." Kazuki replied back. Tanaki pouted, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"That really wasn't convincing enough." Tanaki protested, "Oh I think that's them."

"Wait let me leave my skateboard out here. Last fight, I lost a wheel and it was broken half." By time Roku put his skateboard down, someone answered the door. Of course the person didn't open the door. It was more like a slot just for your eyes.

The man's hostile eyes looked them over them. "Who the hell are you?" Tanaki grinned at the man.

"Our names aren't important. We just came for leader so he can answer some questions." You could tell by the man's eyes, he was probably deeply scowling at how casually Tanaki had said that.

"Get the fuck out our territory freak!" The minute the man closed the slot, Tanaki kicked down the door. The door fell right on the man and was probably squishing him. The door was a thick metal one.

Tanaki just walked on the door, literally smashing the man to death. Tanaki was totally unfazed by the man's earpeircing scream. As the man went limp, he just grinned and sniffed the air.

"Don't you just love the smell of fresh blood in the air?" Tanaki happy-go-lucky expression turned cold and bloodthirsty one. Tanaki then continued farther into the warehouse.

Roku simply sighed as he walked in, careful to step over the fresh blood coming from under the door. "Ugh _that_ side of Tanaki is coming out again." Kazuki wasn't far behind Roku. Roku looked up at the taller man as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna go watch his back. You know how Tanaki gets when he starts killing people. He forgets everything around him." Roku told Kazuki, "You just watch my back big guy." Kazuki nodded before they both headed in different directions.

Tanaki, on the other hand, was totally ignorant to the fact that Roku and Kazuki weren't with him. Probably because he was too busy breaking some guy's arm. The more the guy screamed the harder Tanaki pulled.

Tanaki was enjoying the guy screaming in pain too much to notice other henchman charging at him with a pipe. Tanaki noticed too late to react. But he didn't have to since a knife came flying and stabbed the man in the neck.

He fell with a 'thump' and Tanaki sighed in relief. "phew that was a close on! Good thing you were here Roku or I'd be a goner!" Roku walked up to Tanaki with a shake of his head.

"Even after close calls like this you still don't pay attention to your surroundings. If you did, I wouldn't have to bail you out." Tanaki just laughed this comment off which made Roku frown.

"Haha really? Anyway how'd you find me so fast? There's like a million doors in here."

Roku looked dumbfounded.

_What kind of question was that Tanaki_

"Anyone could you with that huge trail of blood and bodies you left." Tanaki grinned.

"Aw I thought I was less messy this time."While they were talking, the man with the broken arm was crawling away, "Ah I almost forget about this guy under me. Excuse me." With this, Tanaki broke his neck.

Suddenly, The two heard a gunshot and someone drop to the floor. Out of nowhere, Kazuki dropped down from a window. Roku was startled from Kazuki's sudden appearance.

"God I'll never get used to that." Roku noticed Kazuki with a sniper riffles, "Who did you shoot?"

Kazuki just pointed in the far corner where there were lots of big crates."Him..." Tanaki walked over to the crates. It didn't take long for him to notice the man hiding behind them. Tanaki dragged him over to Roku and Kazuki. Roku dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a picture.

He held the picture up next to the man's face. "mission accomplished. We got the leader."

"Are you the one who called the hit on our boss?" Tanaki asked the man but didn't give the man time to respond. Tanaki just climbed on top of him and started bashing his face into the floor.

Roku and Kazuki didn't try to stop Tanaki; just watched him. As they watched blood leak from the man's face, Roku ears perked up at a sound closing in. It was his skateboard.

He turned to find Kid riding in on his skateboard. Kid stopped and hopped off Roku's skateboard. "Sorry we're late. Soul was taking forever." Kid pointed behind him at Soul and Black*Star. Roku shrugged as he picked up his Skateboard.

"Nah we have the situation under control." Roku said, mentioning over at Tanaki bashing the man's face in. Black*Star playfully elbowed Kazuki.

"Hey big guy long time no see." Kazuki didn't say anything and just gave him a blank stare, "Not gonna say anything this time either? Okay." Soul walked over to Tanaki.

"Get off of him. How am I supposed to interrogate him if he's dead." Tanaki immediately stopped and got up. Soul helped the man up and leaned him up against a wall.

The man seemed barely conscious."Thank you..."

"Don't thank me. I didn't want to help you. I want answers" Soul answered truthfully,"So are you going to tell me why you hired that hitman to shoot up the meeting."

"I...didn't want to...but my boss...that woman..."

Black*Star rolled his eyes. "Do you really expect us to believe your boss is a woman?" The man let out a humorless laugh.

"I know...how it sounds but...it's the truth" Soul looked him in the eye. He could tell the man didn't have much let in him.

"What's her name?" The man used his last breath.

"Arachne"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! I know long time no see! I was gonna update on christmas but my computer decided to ruin my life and <strong>**delete this chapter! I had to write it all over! Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be as close as possible to the chappy that got deleted! I hope you guys a had a good holiday and a good new years so far! Tell me about your new years while your at it! Mine is okay so far! My new years resolution was to do better in school but I have a midterm project due in three days and i haven't even started! Anyway, onto review reply time! P.s it's gonna be long!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail- Im sorry about not updating so please dont stab me! It's been another long time no see again! And Im really into Battle of the bands!**

**ChubbyMochi- why the cliffy? Because stories need cliffies!**

**XxItalianChaos17xX- Wow... sounded conflicted about whether to curse or to beg me to update! And a lot of people have that problem with reviews! I think FF has that problem a lot!**

**Spixie303- I know what you mean with the dresses! I actually spent most of my time on Maka's dress!**

**KidMakaKiMa- I don't think links ever work in chappies! Just copy and paste them into the search bar!  
><strong>

**Crimson Orbs- your not supposed to expect it since it's a cliffy!**

**blazerules34- Yeah really creative! Can't wait to see the next one!**

**kitsune- Okay**

**pattym255-Are you and almond the same person? If you are, you are very passionate about this story!**

**KHloverxcyn- Procrastinating on school work is the worst cuz when it happens, I get really stressed!**

**Kaoru97- you haven't seen a directioner until you've met her! I like having conversation with you guys too! Soul isn't that good but Spirit is hiding something! thank you i will do my best in school! haha you almost thought i updated! **

**AnabellaGC- Soul isn't just perfect in my story! He's perfect everywhere!**

**MysticLion- You cant die! how are you gonna read this chappy?! **

**NoneOrNothing- ah the struggle between the readers and the cliffhangers!**

**Alik Takeda- I don't want to hurt you but it has to happen!**

**shhimaninja16- I want them to be more romantically invovled but I have to play up that gang side of the story! I understand the weirdness of you kissing me! and here is the next chappy!**

**15 fallen angel- Good to know your Olivia the rat! I missed you too!  
><strong>

**SomaKlainer- I care about all my reader's sanity! that's why I'm updating today!**

**Addicted2Books13- Thank you for the in depth analysis! This made my day when I read it the first time!**

**LOW59- Your review really helped me make my story better so thanks!**

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan- I really enjoyed your reviews! It almost sounded like you were thinking out loud! You were the only one who commented on Maka meeting the kishin!**

**ILikeAppleSauce- heehee Soul is too cool to die! And if he died then there would be no story! I like review reply time! Glad to have a devoted reader!**

**Celestique- Yeah... I kinda need my soul so... Im gonna update!**

**Surviving reality- haha don't all stories stop when it gets good! **

**Chichichi13- Aw you look forward to this day! that makes me want to update more!**

**Geekieanimefreak- ah your Maka's soul 143! YES! Make sure your cousin reads this! Recruit more readers!**

**FantasyForever310- its cruel but you cant say it's not a good cliffhanger!**

** - I will try!**

**yuuki24688- thank you! I think I had the game Excalibur!**

**Coco to the Bobo- Dont worry! I couldn't let Soul die!**

**Healing-Takes-Time- Of course I'll keep making BMW chappies! **

**anna114- I just google translated this! So what happens is... you have to read the next chappy!**

**alainalynn- I haven't updated because i am a lazy bastard and i procrastinate on everything! **

**YasIn1Derland- STOP REVIEWING MY STORY! don't worry i know her!**

**DazeDandBoreD- i try not to make the wait long but it's soo hard!**

**lightningbolt-SOMA-lover- Dont flip your laptop! how are you gonna read FF?! Then again I write FF off my phone!**

**Irony'sFriend- they had to have a moment soon or I would have ripped my hair out! I mean how could I call it a romance story if there wasn't any romance.**

**Anime chick- Thank you! I'm glad you think it's good!**

**CottonCoccon- I understand the feeling of liking a FF and it becomes discontinued!  
><strong>

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X- I will update!**

**bowserrr88- It is getting good! Sometimes after I update, I reread the chappies and think that!**

**Kiwi5595- I understand what your telling me! the thing is that Maka is a strong character and i try to keep that but in this city, her character doesn't really show through! **

**Fox Zombie- Well here it is!**

**NoirCorbeau- thanks! your awesome yourself!**

**PepperPaws- dont worry i will keep writing!  
><strong>

**LinaRinaBina- attention all! TanakaAi is not dead! I repeat TanakaAi is not dead!**

**Guest- I think you reviewed everytime you read a knew chappy up to chapter 7!**

**tinarox100486- The key is to be descriptive without dragging on!**

**Angel981- the maka chop was the best part to write!**

**Primo- yes go read the rest!**

**Lnkn724anime- thank you with each new story i write i get better!**

**And that it all! lastly congrats to **Kaoru97, Brisken, and **yuuki24688! their OCs were chosen! I loved so many OCs i couldn't just choose one! So look out for your OCs! they might come up in the next few chappies! well see ya next time!TEEHEE!R&R!******


	11. The Arrival

**MAKA**

As soon as Tsubaki opened the door, I rushed in.

"Yeah just come in and walk all over my mopped floors with your shoes on. That's cool." Tsubaki said more to herself than me. I didn't respond and made my way to the living room.

"We kissed Tsubaki." I confessed. Tsubaki walked in and took a seat next to me. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Its been 4 months and you guys just kissed? I didn't think Soul was that patient." I shook my head.

"No, we've kissed lots of times but it was different this time. I mean Soul kissed me and I didn't even try to resist. I always resist! If anything I wanted that kiss! And then I kissed him. I kissed Soul! I _never_ kiss him first! And to add to that we were talking about sex! I shouldn't even be considering having sex with Soul; much less thinking about it and-"

"Stop rambling and get to the point Maka!"

I sighed, "I think I..." I shook my head slightly, realizing I was about to lie, "No I know."

"Know what?!" Tsubaki groaned. She seemed like she was getting irritated with me. I was irritated with myself too. Irritated with the fact that I could never be truthful with myself.

"I like Soul. I... really like Soul." I admitted.

_God only knows why_

Tsubaki's facial expression softened. "Took you long enough." Yeah it did take me long.

"I'm pretty sure I've liked him for months. Most of the time I was trying to convince myself I would never have feelings for Soul. That I was only in our relationship to stay safe." Tsubaki frowned.

"What's wrong then?" I shot her a small smile.

"Damn I really am obvious, aren't I?"

"Maka..."

I nibbled on the inside of my cheek before fiddling with my bangs. I suddenly felt uncomfortable; mainly because of Tsubaki's intense gaze. I shifted in my seat, trying to find a good way to speak my mind.

"I just feel like I... like I like Soul more than he likes me." I said almost to myself.

"How could you say that Maka? Soul likes you so much it's obvious in everything he does. He's practically in love with you." I let out a humorless laugh.

_That's how they all start out_

* * *

><p>I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day my mom called days after she left me and my dad. My dad didn't notice much. He just drank and went to strip clubs. I hadn't seen him for 2 days but I knew for a while he was a unreliable person.<p>

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She asked me, making small talk. I swallowed hard.

"I'm fine mom." That was a lie. I had been crying since she left. My eyes were red and puffy and I hadn't sleep. My voice was hoarse from my cries of frustration and I had a scabbed up hand from punching a hole through my wall. I'd never felt so depressed in my life.

"How are you doing?" I asked, breaking through the silence. I could hear her sigh on the other end.

"Not good Maka. Not good at all." My mother told me.

"Then why did you just up and leave us?! I thought you loved us! I thought you loved _me_!" I yelled at my mother for the first time. I felt like crying again but held back.

There was a long pause."Maka I love you and don't ever forget that. But... it hurt. It hurt to be in that house everyday; to act like I was okay when I really wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father... I love him with all my heart. I love him so much it hurts. But he doesn't feel that way. When we first met, Spirit only wanted me because I was different from his usual girls. He swept me off my feet and I fell for him hard. He was really sweet to me and said he loved me but... I should've seen through it." My mother stopped talking but I urged her on.

"Once we got engaged it went down hill from there. He would go out more and come home smelling like beer and cheap perfume. He would feed me lies and told he loved me. And I stayed with him. I believed his lies and stayed like a dumbass..." She sounded so disgusted with herself. I really pitied my mother at that moment.

"Then you came along and I had this stupid thought that he would clean up his act... that he'd come home and treat us right. No your father just got worse. He would get drunk in the house and we'd argue all the time. Sometimes your father would hit me and I'd always threaten to leave and he'd always stopped me with false promises." I could hear my mom choking back her tears, "And then... and then I saw Spirit with that other woman. I always knew he cheated on me but to see it was a whole different thing and I just... cracked. All the denial, sadness, anger, and self-hatred came crashing on me...14 years worth. I had to leave Maka... I had to."

She was crying now; I could hear it. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I was crying for me and my mother this time. "Are you ever going to come back? Well for me anyway?" I mumbled.

"Not now Maka. Not while I'm like this. I don't ever want you to see this side of me again. I'll come back for you one day... And when I do, I'll take you anywhere and everywhere you want." I remember mumbling a 'yes' before hanging up.

I really wanted to believe her but it's been three years and I've only gotten a couple of postcards before we moved. After a while, I stopped blaming my mom for leaving. I had seen first hand how much she was suffering with my dad. To this day, I can't understand why she stayed with my dad for so long after all he'd done. And to this day, Their love is etched in my mind. My heart. I never want to end up like my mother. I don't want to be that girl who is hopelessly in love with a guy who says he 'loves' her but treats her like shit but stays with him because she's blinded by love and denial.

And if Soul did that to me, I don't think I could take it. It would break my already scarred heart.

It would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

It's been one week. One week since they last spoke. One week since they last saw each other. One week since she last felt his touch and Maka missed it. Maka missed _him_.

But Soul was busy with 'work' and she didn't get in the way. It seemed important.

Soul was busy trying to find Archane. He wouldn't be so insisted if he didn't have this sneaking suspicion that the whole meeting shoot up wasn't something bigger. And Archane was their ticket to finding out. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking of Maka. He had a reason for not seeing her but not seeing Maka was bugging him. It felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't see her soon.

Maka couldn't wait anymore and went to his house. she used a spare key that Soul gave her to get in. She heard the front door opened. Maka felt her heat skip a beat and she straightened up. Maka quickly relaxed when she saw Black*Star and Kid walk through the door. She noticed they had some guy with them. His hands were tied behind his back and he was being dragged by his collar.

Black*Star flashed Maka a wide grin. "Hey Maka long time no see!" I smiled back.

"Yeah it has been a while." Kid smiled at her too.

"Nice to see you Maka. You're probably here for Soul. When we take this guy up, we'll let him know you're here."

Maka looked at the boy I'm their hold. His icy blue eyes scanned her. It felt like he was taking a mental note on everything he saw about Maka. He looked in her eyes then. His bored glare burrowed into her. Under his uncomfortably intense stare, Maka managed to send the boy a small smile.

"How about I go make myself busy with something?" Maka asked, turning her attention back on Kid and Black*Star.

Black*Star lit up. "You just read my mind! Can you make me a sandwich? I'm starved!" Maka nodded with a laugh.

"Sandwich it is then." At that point, Maka went into the kitchen while Black*Star and Kid took the silent boy upstairs into a room. Maka couldn't help but worry about what they would do to the boy in their custody. They took him to a rather large room and pushed him in. Soul was waiting in there for them, smirking when he saw the frown on the boy's face.

"Long time no see Ciel." Soul greeted. The boy frowned as Kid untied his wrists.

Ciel turned his attention to Soul, "What do you want?"

"What? I just can't want to see you from time to time" Ciel scoffed.

"We both know that's not true." Soul chuckled, realizing he might as well stop beating around the bush.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Archane?" Ciel shrugged.

"What of it?"

"Just answer the question." Ciel just ignored him which started ticking Soul off. Soul got in his face and looked him in the eye.

"Look Ciel I'm trying to be nice but if I don't get what I want, you might end up in front of the police station with a mysterious bag of cocaine in your possession." Ciel gulped, not liking those odds. He's been arrested twice. The cops would have no mercy.

He sighed in defeat, taking out a little black book."This chick Archane isn't someone you'll easily find. I've only seen her twice. Both times I saw her she was at the underground fights I set up; once at a of dog fighting match and the other time at a Mandingo fight. Both times I saw her she was talking to some chick. I think the chick is her bottom bitch or something." Black*Star knitted his eyebrows together.

"Bottom bitch?" Kid shook his head and patted Black*Star's shoulder.

"Don't think too hard about it Black*Star. You might hurt yourself." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Are all the people that work for you idiots?" Soul shook his head.

"No just him." Soul answered flatly. Black*Star gasped.

"I am not an idiot! I am a God!"

"Of course you are." Ciel said sarcastically, "Anyway if you must know what a bottom bitch is it's just the prostitute out of your other prostitute that you entrust your money to."

"So you think Archane is a madame?" Kid summed up. Ciel was to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Soul asked.

"Oh that's probably Maka with my sandwich. Oh yeah Soul we forgot to tell you! Maka's here to see you."

Soul rolled his eyes at Black*Star, before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Maka tried her best to look normal, hoping she didn't look nervous.

"Hey Soul it's been awhile. Well, not if don't consider one week a while but anyway I got Black*Star's sandwich but-" Maka's nervous babble was cut off by Soul's hug.

"I missed you Princess." Soul whispered in her ear. This made her relax in his arms.

"I missed you too Soul." Maka whispered back. Soul was the first to let go from their hug. He took the sandwich Maka and flashed a toothy grin.

"I gotta go back in but stay. I'll finish this up so we can be alone okay?" Maka smiled and nodded. Soul gave a quick peck on the forehead and went back into the room. Soul handed Black*Star the sandwich.

"There's your sandwich Black*Star. Now be quiet so the adults can talk." Soul turned his attention back to Ciel, signaling for him to continue.

Ciel cleared his throat."As I was saying, Archane is most likely a madam but if you wanna find her that's where the problem start. I know almost everything about everyone around here but this lady is practically an enigma. All I can tell you is to find her bottom bitch." Ciel flipped through his little book until came to some scribbles of notes.

"She's always changing her look which is why no one has been able to find Archane. But of course yours truly noticed a couple things that will help you." Kid raised a brow.

"And they are?" Ciel frowned.

"Don't rush me. You're fucking up the suspense." Kid shot him a dirty look that Ciel blatantly ignored, "Anyway, this chick has what looks like a tattoo of a spider bite on the back of her neck. There are small enough to be mistaken as moles but they were too perfectly alined and proportioned to each other. The tattoo should be on the right side of her forehead near her hairline. Also I think she lost her hearing in her left ear since she's always seems to have a slower reaction to sounds on her left. That's all I know though." Soul smirked.

"Well thanks for you're 'willing' cooperation Ciel. I just need one more thing." Soul told him. Ciel groaned.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Get us into the underground fight." Ciel mouth hung opened.

"I can't just get _in_ to Mandingo fights! The people that attend these fights are the richest of the rich! They come from all over the world just to bet on which guy will kill the other in the ring! If you wanna to get in, you better be bringing some serious cash." Soul rolled her eyes, pulling out his wallet.

"Fine but I better get in or I'm gonna kill you." Soul pointed at Kid, "And Kid take Black*Star with you to get Tanaki. It'll take you forever to find him on your own." Black*Star saluted with his mouth full.

"yef fur!" Kid shook his head in shame before following Black*Star out the room. Soul handed Ciel the money and Ciel counted it.

"This should be enough." Ciel confirmed, "And try to dress nice. This is a formal type thing."

"Will do." Soul said back, putting his wallet away. Ciel stopped walking away and looked at Soul with a serious expression.

"Is that your woman down there?" Soul nodded.

"Yeah why?" Ciel pursed his lips.

"Look I heard that the Kishin got out jail and he's looking to take down anyone with some sort of status. I also heard that Archane might be a helper of his. Everyone knows about the things he's done and he'll find any weakness he can and exploded it. And that girl might be your weakness. If you're really gonna go digging for Archane, I just want you to know what you're in for. I might hate gang leaders and love to make them look stupid but I actually kinda like you." Soul looked him in the eye.

"Thanks for the warning but I won't let anything happen to my friends, my gang, or Maka." Ciel shrugged and continued on his way out. As he left, Ciel couldn't help but smirk.

"Even in this type of situation, you sound cocky as hell. Strangely, I hope Soul makes it out on top."

* * *

><p>Maka had been cleaning, trying to keep her mind from wandering. She wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead once she got done the dishes. she grinned, satisfied with her work.<p>

Soul had been standing in the doorway for a minute or two; just watching her. He laughed at how happy Maka looked about the dishes. His laugh caught her attention so Soul took this opportunity to talk.

"Glad to see you stayed." Soul said, walking towards her. Maka turned to face him and leaned against the counter. Soul hugged her again which Maka gladly excepted. Maka relaxed in his embrace.

"Why wouldn't I? As busy as you've been, who knows how long it'll be until the next time I'll see you."

"Don't worry Princess. It won't be this long." Soul honestly doesn't think he could take it. Maka sighed before she scrunched up his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Maka just shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little emotionally drained today."

Soul held her hand and squeezed it a bit. "Well Black*Star and Kid went to go do something for me so we're alone. What do you want to do?" Maka pursed her lips, thinking for a second.

"I would say let's chill and watch a movie but I'm too exhausted. I just wanna go to bed." Soul shrugged with a toothy grin.

"Okay spooning in bed it is then." Soul led Maka up to his room. It was all too familiar to her and she missed it.

"Are you staying over?" Soul asked Maka out of nowhere.

"The question is do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah I do want you to stay. It would be nice for a change to have someone to come home to." Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not for a couple of hours but hopefully I can be here until you fall asleep." Maka felt a strong urge to pout and protest. She tried to push it away, knowing it was something that can't be helped.

"I'm gonna go shower." Maka went over to his dresser, grabbed one of Soul's shirts, and practically ran into the bathroom. Now that she was in the bathroom about to shower, Maka realized how random it was. She shrugged it off and just showered.

She came out squeaky clean and drying her hair. Maka looked over at Soul, who was on the bed watching TV. She noticed he striped down to his boxers.

"Did you really have to be half naked?" Maka asked Soul with a smirk. Soul turned off the TV before shooting her a look. Maka laughed at the face he made and climbed into bed with him.

"Hey I'm being good. I'd rather be naked right now. Plus you're one to talk." Maka scoffed.

"Nu-uh I'm wearing way more than you are."

"Not if you're not wearing underwear." Maka blushed.

"That's none of you're business!" he laughed and Maka pouted. She hated when he teased her.

Soul stopped laughing, sensing Maka getting a little ticked at him."Stop making that face and come over here." Maka shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No I'm mad at you" As soon as she said that, Maka realized how childish she was being. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his chest.

Maka bit back a laugh, still wanting to seem mad. "Let go." Soul looked down at her.

"Now we both know neither of us want that." Maka rolled her eyes, leaning back into his chest.

"Whatever but if you touch me inappropriately I swear to God I'll kick you in the nuts and never talk to you again." Soul just closed his eyes, not really taking her seriously.

"Well at least be quiet so I can get some shut eye."

"Fine." Maka said back. After a few moments of quietly listening to the rain outside, Maka got bored.

"...Soul?" Maka said softly, seeing if he was awake. Soul had never tried to sleep. He knew Maka would do this.

"Yeah?"At the sound of his voice, Maka turned around to face Soul.

"Do you like the rain?" Soul let out a laugh.

"So we're asking questions now? You're really random." Maka shrugged.

"I try."

"Hm...I guess I like the rain. I mean I like the smell after it rains if that costs."

"You can ask me a random question." Maka told Soul.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I used to love dolphins until I found out about the whole rape thing so now I'm all about elephants. Why did you decide to be a gang leader?"

"I don't remember exactly what was going through my head when I decided to start a gang. I didn't know where to start and I only had my two best friends, who happen to be a cop's son and a giant idiot. But I was sick of being in my brother's shadow and in this city, that's the way to do it. Now answer my question princess." Maka nodded.

"Okay ask away."

"What's gotten into you this past week?"

"For most of my life, I saw the way my dad treated my mom. He would always disrespect her and mistreat her and hurt her in every way possible. Because she was helplessly in love with him, my mom would always stay, give him another chance, and then get hurt again. It was a vicious cycle Soul and I always told myself I'd never be like that. I never wanted to blindly trust or love someone and I've always kept my distance from people."

"Where do I come in on all of this?" Soul asked.

"These past couple of months, even though I didn't want it to happen, you've gotten through all my barriers and torn down all my protective walls. So now...It's hard to resist you anymore. I'm trying to not to think with my head but with my heart because I really want to trust you. So that's what's gotten into me." Soul smirked.

"I knew I'd get to you one day."

"Just kiss me before I change my mind." She didn't have to tell Soul twice. His lips crashed into hers. Maka smiled into the kiss and rolled on top of Soul. Maka deepened the kiss as she straddled Soul; letting her hands explore his bare chest. Soul, in return, let his hands wander from her waist, to her hips, and planted them firmly on Maka's ass.

Before this could escalate any further, Soul's cell phone rung. they reluctantly pulled away and looked at the phone. Maka rolled off top of Soul with a frown while Soul had a deep rooted scowl on his face. Soul angrily picked up the phone.

"This better be _fucking_ good Black*Star." Soul growled. Black*Star really knows how to cock-block and ruin a mood.

"Cock-blocked you again, didn't I?" Black*Star guessed. Soul sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Just spit it out already."

"We need you at the fight right now."

"But I thought it didn't start for at least another hour."

"It shouldn't have but it did and Ciel has no idea why. At this point, it doesn't matter. We need you here as an extra pair of eyes. This place is really crowded." Soul sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Ugh fine. I'll be there soon." With that, Soul hung up and climbed out of bed. Maka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked, watching Soul put on a suit he had on a hanger.

"Can't tell you that Princess but I will tell you that I have to go and I'll try to be back before you wake up." Soul answered, putting on his blazer. Maka sat up with a pout.

"Fine Soul. Just come over here and let me tie your tie." Soul walked over to his bed. Maka grabbed both ends of the tie and yanked on them, pulling Soul into a kiss.

"As hot as I think it is when you take charge Princess, I still have to go." Soul told her between kisses.

"Don't go. I want you to stay with me." Maka grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked Soul in the eyes, "Please?"

Soul didn't say anything; just looked her in the eyes. As his crimson eyes stared right into her green orbs, Soul slipped his hands under the over-sized shirt Maka was wearing. He could see that she noticed but what Soul didn't expect was for Maka to take the shirt off.

Maka stayed where she was, watching Soul's reaction. He didn't even try to the fact that he was checking her out; looking her up and down. His jaw clenched and unclenched a few times before he opened his mouth to talk.

Soul licked his lips."Damn..." Soul ran his hand through his hair, "...Well I see you kept your underwear on." It was all Soul managed to spit out.

"I was hoping you would take them it off for me" Maka didn't know why she was acting like this. Hell, she couldn't believe she just said that. But now it was too late to stop.

Soul watched Maka bite her lip, waiting for him to say something. But what was he supposed to say. Maka, who a week ago had said she wasn't gonna have sex with him, was practically asking him to take her right here and now. Soul clenched his jaw again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Goodbye Maka. I'm leaving." Soul said before turning and leaving.

Even after she heard the door shut behind Soul, Maka still sat there in shock. Moments later, she quickly put the over-sized shirt back on. She suddenly felt self-conscious and stupid about what just happened and couldn't shake the feeling. Soul had even called her by her _real_ name. He's never done that before and that by itself made her feel as if she'd embarrassed herself. Maka climbed under the covers with a sigh and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tanaki stepped out the car, fixing his bow tie. His grin was wider than it usually was. Probably because he loved to see people get the shit beat out of them.<p>

"Hurry up and help me out of the car." He turned and extended out his hand. She quickly took it. Once she got out, her dark blue eyes narrowed at Tanaka, who was still grinning.

"Ugh I can not wait for this to be over." Her Russian accent coming through. Tanaki pouted, offering his arm.

"Why Nika?! This could be fun." Nika accepted his arm, letting him led her in the building. She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh.

" For you, maybe. I would much rather be importing new semi-automatic weapons for my customers."

"Then why come?"

"Your leader is a very persuasive man." Nika said with a smirk on her face.

Tanaki chuckled. " Oh so you're one of his fangirls huh? I guess even the most powerful independent woman in Death City can fall victim to Soul."

"Do not mistake me for one of those pathetic women. Soul is simply one of my best customers and I am doing him a favor." Nika explained as they headed to the bar, "but his charm and pretty face did give him a slight edge." Tanaki laughed.

"Well you're honest. I like that."

"_Hey you two! would you stop flirting?! We have a job to do!" _

"Aw but Kid she was starting to fall for my goofball charm." Tanaki teased. Nika actually laughed at that.

"Ha I don't date little boys." Nika adjusted the earpiece, " Anyway Kid I don't see anyone by your description of the girl. Once the fight shows, it will probably be easier to spot her."

Kid sighed on his end. "Fine. Give me a heads up if you see anything."

Kid couldn't help help but sigh again as he fixed his hair. He hated when Soul was late and left all the responsibility up to him. Ah the sorrows of being a right hand man.

Kid turned and frowned. "So you finally decide to show up." Soul couldn't help but crack a smile as he leaned against the wall behind them.

"Sorry about that. Where's Black*Star?"

"I told him to stay with Ciel but I think he snuck off to get food." Soul chuckled at the fact that Black*Star is always hungry. Soul stopped laughing and looked at Kid.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure why not"

Soul just shrugged. "You know last week I had a conversation with Maka."

Kid scrunched up his eyebrows. "Okay random statement but continue."

"We had a conversation about how she wasn't gonna have sex with me." Kid shrugged that time.

"Well nothing you haven't been doing for the past four months." Kid pointed out with a smirk. Soul sent him a glare before continuing.

"Anyway after I had sent you and Black*Star off to get Tanaki, Maka and I went upstair, laid in my bed, and talked. Then I had to come here but Maka was begging me not go and then she started kissing on me but I was still like 'no I have to go'. Then she stripped into her bra and panties and basically gave me a choice of whether to stay and have sex with her or leave and I just left." Kid looked straight ahead, watching the crowd.

"How do feel about it?"

"I feel like the all powerful god of self-control."

Kid turned to face Soul."That was a serious question Soul so I would appreciate a serious answer."

Soul chuckled at Kid's retort. His best friend always could see through him. " I don't know Kid. To be perfectly honestly, I wanted to rip off what little she had on and do it at that moment but... it didn't feel right. I wanted her so badly but I couldn't make a move. I just didn't wasn't Maka to do something with me then the next day wish she hadn't."

"Do you regret not staying with her then?" Soul pursed his lips, seriously thinking about Kid's question.

"..After this talk we had, I don't think I regret leaving Maka. But then again lets see how I feel about it tomorrow after it's settled in."

Kid looked back at the crowd. " Good because it already happened Soul so it's too late to be regretting your decisions. Also I know you don't want anything to happen to Maka but she's a big girl. She can make her own decisions. Stop being so overprotective and trust her once in a while."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Soul glanced over at the bar, " I need a drink."

"I swear to God don't get wasted Soul! This is really important!" Soul heard Kid shout at him as he walked away. Soul walked away and shrugged him off.

"Give me the hardest liquor you got." Soul ordered the bartender. He sent Soul a nod and went on to making his drink.

Nika, who happened to be sitting a stool away, laughed. "You do know you have to be sober to keep watch right?"

"Technically I only have to be sober enough to function." Soul corrected, taking a swig of his unknown drink, "But I'm mostly doing this to piss off Kid. He hates when I drink on the job." Soul smirked at the thought.

Suddenly, the lights in the building dimmed. Music played while the spot light signaled in on the announcer. As the announcer started talking, capturing everyone's leaned over to Nika.

"Did you just see what saw?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, not looking away from the couple near the ring.

"Yes I did. The redhead with the old man in the front. She had a slower reaction to the announcer than everyone else. She could barely hear him."

Tanaki grinned." So do you got this one or should I handle this?" Nika didn't respond. She just got of the bar stool and followed the girl. Soul smirked.

"Looks like that answered your question Tanaki." Soul then laughed at him but stopped when he looked more closely at the man the girl was with. He tapped Tanaki.

"Who's the man that girl was with? He looks familiar."

"That man? I think he's a judge. His name's something Berry. I don't know his first name."

"Tanaki give me you're earpiece." Soul told him. Tanaki pouted.

"Why?! I want it!"

"Give me the Goddamn earpiece!" Soul snatched it out Tanaki's ear.

"Ciel can you hear me?!"

"_Yes I can. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't fucking yell in my ear._"

"Whatever. Just tell the name of that lawyer that helped put the Kishin away?"

"_It's Keith Berry. why is he here?_" Ciel groaned, "_Shit that would explain why the fight started early! Berry knows the Kishin is after him but still came to watch because he has huge gambling issues. We have to get out of here Soul. The Kishin is definitely gonna have this place attacked knowing he's here_." Soul nodded.

"See you on the other side Ciel. Oh and Kid..."

"_Yeah yeah I heard. Abort the mission._" Kid confirmed.

"Nika I know you heard the conversation. Don't approach the girl. We have to go."Soul warned. Nika's end was silent.

"Nika answer me!" Again, Soul was ignored. Soul frowned, ripping out the earpiece and throwing it.

"dammit!" Soul turned to Tanaki, "Go find Nika before something happens."

Tanaki nodded before the two split up. Nika, on the other hand, sighed as she looked down at the earpiece. She shook off the feeling, knowing she needed to get this over fast.

"Hey redhead! You look like a whore!" Nika yelled at her. The girl stopped and turned around with a smirk. she scoffed at Nika's comment.

"Please I've had _a lot_ worst that. Try a little harder than that." the girl turned on her heels and continued on her way.

"What about Arachne's bitch then?" Nika retorted. This made the girl stop right in her tracks.

"Don't you say that name." Nika raised a eyebrow.

"What Arachne?" The girl rushed over to Nika and covered Nika's mouth.

"Stop saying that name!" Nika pulled the girl's hand off her mouth.

"Why shouldn't I say her name?"

"Because _they_ will hear you." The girl told Nika with a trembling voice, "They got her and said if her name was ever uttered, they would kill everyone around."

Nika looked the girl in the eye. "Who?"

As she opened her mouth to answer, the lights went out. The girl started to panic when she heard numerous screams and gunshots.

"They're here! They're gonna kill everyone! This is all your fault! you shouldn't have said her name!" Whilst the girl was panicking, Nika pulled her gun from the gun holder on her thigh. Nika then shushed the girl.

"Shut up! I can't hear!" That shut her right up. Now it was dead silence as Nika pointed her gun in random directions, waiting for some sort of movement. Suddenly, another shot rang out. Nika quickly turned in the girl's direction. The girl looked down at her stomach, realizing she just got shot. Nika watched her fall to the ground. Nika aimed her gun again, knowing this wasn't the time to let down her guard.

The second she heard a footstep, she turned in that direction. She relaxed when she saw it was Tanaki. Tanaki held his hands up in defense.

"What the hell Tanaki? You scared me." Tanaki let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry but I had to find you. This is getting attacked as we speak we need to leave." Nika nodded.

"I kind of guessed when our suspect got sho-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her head. Nika fell to the ground and could see Tanaki looking down with a worried expression, shaking her. Nika then realized someone had hit in the head and now she could barely stay conscious.

"You! How...you betray...like this?!" Tanaki said. Or that all Nika could make out as she was going in and out of consciousness. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p>Nika jolted awake, trying to remember were she just was. All she could remember was talking to Tanaki and getting hit in the head before it all went blurry. Nika suddenly felt the overwhelming pounding in her head. When she went to touch the head, she realized someone had wrapped it.<p>

Nika then looked at her surroundings. She was in an unknown room that was poorly decorated; like a hospital. She was in a bed and had a thin sheet to cover her. Nika looked across the room and saw another bed with someone in it. It was Tanaki.

Nika got out of the bed as fast as her pounding head would allow. She sat the edge of his bed, examining him. He had a head wrap similar head bandage as her but his head injury was more serious then hers. Other than that, he seemed fine. He looked like he was asleep.

"I see someone's up and about." Nika's head whipped around to see an older man in the doorway. He blew his cigarette smoke in the air before smashing it in a nearby ashtray.

"Who are you?" Nika asked.

"I'm a friend of Soul. You can call me Stein." Nika relaxed knowing Stein knew Soul.

"How did we get here?"

Stein grabbed a chair and sat down." Soul, Kid, and Black*Star brought you here. May I say that you two came in with some serious head injuries. Do you mind telling me how this happened?"

Nika pursed her lips, looking down. "All I remember is I was talking to Tanaki, then I got hit in the head, and I think Tanaki was arguing with someone then everything went black."

"You said he was arguing with someone. Do you know who?" Nika shook her head.

"I have no idea who it was but I think Tanaki knew the person. He was saying something along the lines of 'how could you betray us like this?'" Nika answered. Stein nodded.

"Well, it's all starting to make sense."

"Clarify for me."

"You didn't know the person but Tanaki did which is why his injury is much more severe than yours. The person was actually trying to kill Tanaki." Nika gulped.

"What happened to him?"

Stein sighed, pulling out another cigarette. "Tanaki was shot in the head. He's in a coma."

* * *

><p>Soul stood outside of Maka's house and waited. It was 7 o'clock in the morning; exactly when Maka goes to school. He hated waking up early but he was only doing this because Maka wasn't at his house when he got home and she wasn't answered her phone.<p>

Maka walked out of her house to see Soul. She frowned at him before walking right past him. Soul grabbed her wrist. "Princess you shouldn't ignore people. It's not nice."

Maka avoided his gaze, struggled to get out his grasp. "Let go Soul so I can go to school."

"All right then answer this. Why did you leave my house last night?" Maka finally looked Soul in the eyes.

"I left because the overwhelming feelings of embarrassment and awkward that were hanging in the air after you left were making it hard to sleep. So I went home." Maka snatched her wrist away, the feelings of last night resurfacing with made her angrier. Maka turned on her heels and started walking to school

Soul was hot on her trail, especially after that look on her face. "Princess don't be like that and let me explain."

"Soul!" Both Soul and Maka turned around at the sound of Soul's name. A girl ran into Soul's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed me. Soul wrapped his arm around her. Soul smirked.

"Hey Blair."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! Long time no see! Did you miss me? Of course you didn't you missed the story! I'm <strong>**sorry for no updates these past couple of months! But you have to cut me some slack! This chapter is almost 7,000 words without the author's note with it and I even fixed the mistakes!(a half-assed attempt at fixing the mistakes but hey take what you can get!) Now on to review reply time!**

**Thaoxox- it took soooo long! But I did it because i heart my readers!**

**anna114- Here's the next part and enjoy because it took awhile to write!**

**Guest-no promises!**

**yuuki24688- yours got in because it liked your OC!**

**LinaRinaBina- yeah lets hear it for not being dead! oh thats your sis! thats awesome and i will keep living!**

**15 fallen angel- thanks for the reassurance!**

**A Fishy In The Sea- i mean behind the menacing there's a ****teenage boy right!**

**PepperPaws- in my opinion, it wasn't gruesome enough!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail- yes i like battle of the bands! and i read and watch fairy tail! its awesome!**

**ILikeAppleSauce- thanks! That would be great and funny to write!**

**PARADISE.x- Thank you! Hope you this chapter as well!**

**tsubaki16- well, i try! Soul is hot period!**

**Brisken- yeah i think your OC stuck out a lot! he is kind of the leader but he is definitely not the brain!**

**SomaKlainer- I think i used your OC but then again I cant remember!**

**Kaoru97- well now you have a lot more to read!**

**lovelygirl4everlife- here it is!**

**maka's soul 143- of course! think everyone should watch it!**

**FanfictionForUs- glad you like the story! nothing is wrong just teenage girl issues!**

**Tayloranne- i love it too! its such a cute nickname!**

**S's girl- you cant combust or you won't be able to write this chapter!**

**And that is all for review reply time! see ya soon! R&R!TEEHEE!**


	12. The Bomb

**MAKA**

My mouth was probably hitting the floor by now.

Not only did some random chick just come out of nowhere, jump into Soul's arms, and kiss him, but Soul accepted it all with a smirk. He knows her and they seem to be on _very_ good terms.

"What are you doing here Blair? I thought you weren't coming back for another month." Soul's voice brought me back to reality. She giggled in response.

"I know but I got bored so I thought I might drop by for a visit." At that moment, I could feel my heart sink into my stomach.

_They look good together_

Soul finally shifted his gaze from Blair to me. "Oh yeah Blair this my new woman Maka." Blair turned my way and flashed me a smile. But I couldn't find it in myself to respond.

She extended her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you Maka."

Right then I began to see what everyone meant when they said I'm too obvious. I didn't take Blair's hand. I just stood there, gawking at her. She was beautiful and had a great body while I was probably looking very plain standing next to her. My insecurities were probably showing all over my face; much to my dismay. And plus I all I could register in my mind was the way Soul looked at Blair and how excited he was to see her. How upsetting that was to me was proving _way_ too much for me to hide. With all these feelings and thoughts coming at me at once, I didn't know what to do. So I ran away from them as fast as I could.

I could hear Soul call after me but I didn't stop. Even though he called after me, Soul didn't chase after me which bugged me. That made me run faster. By time I stopped I was in front of Tsubaki's house. I went up to the door and knocked on the door furiously until someone answered. It was a very irked Black*Star.

"Can you not knock on my door like that?" I paid no attention to Black*Star and pushed past him. I found Tsubaki stuffing some notebooks into her backpack.

"We need to talk right now Tsubaki!" I demanded, not really giving her the option of refusing. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room but Black*Star grabbed her other wrist.

"Oh no you don't Maka. She's walking to school with me."

"Well Tsubaki asked me to come over so she could talk to someone in very _deep_ detail about her period. Unless you what to listen to her talk about her period?" At the very mention of 'period', Black*Star let go.

He let out a nervous laugh."You know, Maka I'm making a big fuss over nothing. You two can talk as long you want. We don't have to walk together for the next five to seven days Tsubaki." Tsubaki scrunched up her face.

"I'm surprised you know how long periods last." This made Black*Star scrunch up his face as well.

"You know what me too." Black*Star shrugged before waving goodbye, "Well see you guys later." Tsubaki waited until Black*Star left to turn in my direction. A worried expression appeared on her face.

"Oh Maka what happened? You look upset!" I bit my quivering lip. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I could only nod at Tsubaki. Tsubaki probably knew this was about Soul. Hell, I'm always confused or upset over Soul. I sniffled before pouting.

" I-I feel so stupid Tsubaki! Last night, when Soul had to go do whatever the hell it was he had to do, I really didn't want him to go. So I s-started taking off my clothes and-"

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" I quickly shook her head.

"After being away from Soul, I realized I wanted be with him. I wanted to get closer to him. And when I was I took off my clothes, I felt right." I sniffled again wiping away escaped tears with my sleeve, "But it didn't seem to matter because Soul flat out rejected me and just left. God Tsubaki I've never felt so embarrassed! I barely got any sleep because all I could think about was him rejecting me. Every time I think about it I just get more and more self-conscience. Is something wrong with me Tsubaki?"

"Of course not! And don't ever think that Maka!"Tsubaki sat me down and handed me a handkerchief. I sent her a weak smile.

"Thank you Tsubaki." Tsubaki nodded, getting two bottles of water.

"Anytime Maka." Tsubaki threw me a water which I easily caught, "So did Soul at least try to talk to you afterwards?"

I frowned as I stared down at my water. "He tried to explain himself but it did more harm than good. Out of nowhere some chick ran up to him and kissed him and he just smirked like it was okay. ALL WHILE IN FRONT OF ME MAY I ADD! I think her name was Blair or something." Tsubaki started choking on her water. I raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Tsubaki?" She coughed, sitting down next to me.

"I-I'm fine really!" I pursed my lips. From the look on Tsubaki's face, I knew she was hiding something.

"Do you know something Tsubaki?" She quickly shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing. Not a damn thing." Tsubaki said quickly. Now I knew Tsubaki knew something. I might be bad at hiding my feelings but Tsubaki was just a terrible lair.

"Oh my god! You know her, don't you? Tell what you know now Tsubaki!" I demanded. Tsubaki just sighed.

"Blair used to be Soul's woman. And before you came along, she was his longest lasting woman. They were together for roughly three months. I never really knew a lot about her or their relationship. I mean, they did it any chance they got. And when I say any chance they got I mean it! Anywhere sex could be had, they were doing it. Like-"Tsubaki cut herself off when she saw my face. She cleared her throat.

"But even without the sex, they seemed to get along. We all thought that she was 'the one' but then they just broke up. Soul never talked about it. The only thing he said was that the break-up was mutual."

"When did they break up?"

"..."

"Tsubaki..."

"A week before you came to town." I opened and closed my mouth a couple a times before I said something.

"So I'm his rebound girl?"

"Technically but if I know Soul then he had a couple rebound girls before you moved here." I sighed.

"I wish that was more comforting." Tsubaki just patted my shoulder.

"I know Ma-EEEK!" I turned to see a very large boy and a shorter boy standing in the living room. Instead of being incredibly freaked out like me, Tsubaki just pouted.

"How did you two get in my house?!" The big one just stared while the little one just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Because we can." He deadpanned.

"That's not a real answer Roku!" he ignored her and turned his icy blue gaze on me.

"We're here for her." All three of them were looking at me now. I started to fumble with my words.

"M-me?" Roku looked at the big guy and gestured over at me. He then pulled out a slip of paper out his pocket and handed to me. It was from Soul.

_**Please come and talk to me**_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it as hard as I could. "Look go and tell Soul that he can go shove it up his ass."

Roku just nodded. "hmm so I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Of course it's a no!"

"Very well then. Kazuki you know what to do." Kazuki grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Tsubaki help me!" Tsubaki threw the water bottle in her hand at his chest. It was not very effective.

"Tsubaki what was that?!"

"Maka that's all I got! You know I can't fight them! I bruise like a peach!"

"Tsubaki they're carrying me away!"

"I know I see them!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "You're not gonna help me?"

"I thought I just explained that."

"TSUBAKI!"

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Was the last I heard her say before we left her house. Now it was just me, Roku, Kazuki, and silence.

"So... why are you doing this?" Kazuki didn't respond, leaving with silence.

"Not much of a conversationalist, is he?" I asked Roku who was walking next to Kazuki. He shrugged.

"You get use to it."

I frowned. "Can you at least tell why you're kidnapping me?"

For the first time in awhile, Roku looked up at me. "Because our leader wanted us to get you." His eyes scanned me.

"You're a lot different than what I expected."

"Really?" Roku laughed, which is the first time his bored expression changed.

"You're the total opposite of his type." he said with a smirk. I frowned even more.

_great that's really makes me feel soo good about myself_

"But hey I guess that's a good thing. I never thought any of those other women were good for him." Roku shrugged. I pursed my lips and decided to view what Roku just said as his awkward way of making me feel better.

"I hope so.." I thought out loud. Roku didn't respond but surprisingly, Kazuki shot me a small smile.

I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

"Was it really necessary to have them drag me here?" Maka questioned. Soul chuckled.

"Well you haven't been actually willing to talk to me today." Maka scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you go talk to Blair? You were just so interested in doing that this morning." Maka snapped. Soul shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't want to talk to Blair. I want to talk to you. You're my woman." Maka frowned.

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it." Soul sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh God can you please not act like this right now." Maka let out a humorless laugh.

"Me dont act like this! My boyfriend just got kissed and hugged by his ex in front of me and I'm acting out of line! Soul you're acting like that's okay and its not! Have been talking to her this entire time?!" Soul frowned this time.

"Yeah. Sometimes. But I talk to Blair for exactly that reason. To talk. I've got a lot of shit on my plate right now so it's nice to talk to someone who isn't involved." Soul answered, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Then why don't you talk to me about it instead? Oh wait you won't tell me anything about everything you do for some bullshit reason I also don't know! You know even a person made out of crap couldn't be full of more shit than you are Soul! You're full of crap and bullshit excuses!" Maka yelled. She wanted to leave but she knew Soul would stop her. Maka faced the wall so Soul couldn't see her face. At least until she got herself together.

Soul threw his hands up in frustration. "For Christ's sake, I don't understand you Maka!" He yelled back. Maka pursed her lips.

There he goes saying my name

"What the fuck is this even really about Maka? Is it about last night? Or is it about Blair?"

When he says my real name and talks to me like this...

"Answer me Maka! I can't read your fucking mind!"

I feel like I'm talking to a stranger

Soul swallowed hard, realizing Maka wasn't to answer back or turn around for that matter."Fine then. If you want it, then here it is."

"I meet Blair at some random club months ago and thought she was hotter than all the other girls who were throwing themselves at me that night. So I took her home and I fucked her. The only difference between Blair and my usual one night stands was that she managed to keep my attention. For a second there, I thought Blair and I could work out until I woke up next to her one morning and realized our whole relationship was just sex. I realized since that was all we were, then that's not someone I should claim as my woman." Maka could hear Soul getting closer as he talked. She could feel him right behind her.

Soul slid his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Maka could feel his breath on her neck and pushed back the urge to shiver. " Tell me Princess. When we touch, does your heart beat fast? Can you hear it pounding in your ears? Does it feel like it's about to burst?"Soul whispered in her ear. Maka just gulped.

"It always like that for me Princess. Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. The feelings I get from you are something I've never had with Blair or anyone else. Blair's okay but she's no you, Princess." Soul could feel Maka tense up at hearing that.

"You said you wanted to trust me so trust me. I'm not going to do anything with Blair. You're the only one I want so please talk to me Princess." Maka bit her lip. By the end, she could hear Soul practically begging her to say something. Now he was being sweet and she couldn't help herself.

"Say it again. Say I'm the only one you want." Maka said in a soft voice.

"You're the only one I want." Soul repeated.

Maka whipped around with furrowed brows, watery eyes, and tear-streaked face. Soul felt so guilty knowing he made the girl most important to him cry. He never felt so uncool in his life. "Say it like you mean it Soul."

Soul stared down into Maka's eyes. "Princess you are the only one I want." Maka paused, deciding whether or not to trust him. Maka's facial expression softened before hugging Soul. Soul let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her back.

"And you better mean it too." Maka warned with her head on his chest.

"I do mean it." Soul pulled out of their hug to look at Maka, "I'm sorry for making you cry Princess." Soul said while cupping her cheek. Maka shot him a weak smile.

"You should be. You were being a huge dick." Soul couldn't help but to match her smile.

"Again I apologize Princess." Soul apologized again before.

Maka looked up at Soul. "So what are you doing in here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Relieving Stress."

"Hey I told you to stop smoking! It's bad for you!" Maka pouted when Soul laughed.

" Hey I wasn't smoking. Since you told me to quit, I had to find a new stress reliever." He pointed over the grand piano near the windows. Maka's face lit up as she ran over the piano. She sat down on the stool and ran her fingers over the keys.

"I didn't peg you as the piano playing type." Soul laughed at Maka's attempt at playing piano. He came up behind Maka and put his hands on top of hers.

"Like this Princess." Soul showed Maka which keys to put her fingers on, "Now press down." An angelic sound from the piano filled the room when she pressed down. This made Maka smile.

"Okay so maybe you do know how to play the piano." Soul sat down beside Maka.

"Aw you didn't believe me? You're breaking my heart Princess."

Maka just laughed in response. She quickly stopped when she realized Soul was about to kiss her. Maka turned her attention back on the piano. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She could only imagine the look on Soul's face. After all she's been going through lately, Maka thought it was only right to torture him a bit.

"How long have you been playing?" Maka asked.

"For as long as I can remember. Music is a big part of my family so not learning how to play an instrument wasn't much of an option." Maka stood up, avoiding Soul's touch again. She continued to smile at him as if she didn't notice. But Soul knew what she was doing.

"Can you play me a song?" She asked, leaning against the piano.

"No can do. I don't play for people." Maka pouted.

"Please Soul. For me?" Maka put on her best puppy dog eyes and batted her eyes. She cracked a smile when she saw Soul weakening. No one could resist the puppy dog eyes.

Soul smirked."Depends will you stop playing around and let me kiss you?"

"Depends will you tell me what's stressing you out?" Maka retorted. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a small frown. Maka matched Soul's expression.

"Come on we just talked about this Soul." Soul sighed, getting up from the stool.

"I know Princess but once I tell you, you're involved. And when you're involved, you get hurt." Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Maka closer. Soul buried his face in her shoulder.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, hugging him. She just wanted to hold him. He never sounded so out of character.

Maka pursed her lips. "Fine you don't have to tell me." Soul didn't answer back. Maka always went easy on him at times like this and usually he would okay with that.

"A good friend of mine is in a coma because of an order I gave him and someone close to me did it." Soul confessed.

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have no idea but I need to figure it out fast. Everyone is getting angry and anxious which is not a good combo."

"Don't stress about it. You'll figure it out." Soul picked his head up off Maka's shoulder to see Maka give him the best reassuring smile she could manage.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Princess."

"No problem."

"Now can we talk about something else?" Soul asked, wanting to change the subject. Maka laughed at the Soul was making.

"Sure Soul." Maka rewarded Soul with a kiss. Which is only right because he finally told her something.

Soul couldn't do anything but smile at his woman. Maka happily returned it. It was the first time she really saw Soul smile. "What?" Maka questioned.

"You." Soul said simply. Maka knitted her brows together.

"Me what?"

"You're perfect." Maka laughed not really taking him seriously, "I'm serious Princess. You're perfect in every single way." Soul told Maka before kissing her.

"Oh really?" Maka asked between kisses. Although she was playing off Soul's compliment as sweet talk, his words made her heart flutter.

"Yeah really." Soul confirmed, now more focused on kissing Maka then talking.

"You know what would be even more perfect?"

"What?"

Maka pulled out of the kiss, much to Soul's dismay. "You getting your hands from up my skirt."

Soul put his forehead on hers, their faces inches apart. His eyes quickly darted from her eyes to her lips. " You say it like that's a problem." Soul said in low, husky voice. He started kissing on Maka's neck but she pushed him off.

"Actually it is kind of a problem."

"You must love to torture me Princess. You always get me excited then leave me all hot and bothered." Soul told Maka, still way too close. Maka smirked.

"You're the one getting yourself all hot and bothered. So how about you and your little problem simmer down." Maka suggested. Soul smirked back at her.

"Trust me Princess it's nowhere near little and I would gladly show you."

"Goodbye Soul." Maka cut him off before this conversation got out of hand. She pushed past him and headed for the door.

Before Maka got far, Soul slapped her ass. "Goodbye Princess."

This made Maka turned around with a pout. "Stop slapping my ass!"

"Stop acting like you hate it. You know you love when I touch your ass." Soul laughed as she pouted even more.

He stopped laughing, realizing Maka was getting mad. "Fine Princess. Let's try this again." Soul grabbed her hand and pulled Maka closer. He kissed the back her hand, never breaking eye contact.

"Goodbye Princess." He whispered. There was silence as Maka stared endlessly into Soul's crimson eyes. She gulped, desperately searching for words.

"Yeah... Bye." Even though she said goodbye, Maka just stood raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna go?" Once Soul said that, Maka snatched her hand away and nodded her head furiously. She was beet red as she realized she supposed to be leaving.

She speed-walked out the room and slammed the door behind her. To think after all the things her and Soul have done, it's little things like that that get Maka flustered.

Someone cleared their throat, causing to come back to Earth. She pouted, trying not to look so embarrassed.

"What at you looking at?!" With that, Maka ran off. Roku just laughed while Kazuki smiled.

They walked into the room to find their leader smiling to himself, which was something they hadn't seen in awhile. Soul heard them walked in.

"I take it you my woman is warming up to you guys?" Soul said to them. He also heard Maka yelling at them. Roku shrugged with a smirk.

"She's definitely...different but I like her."

"...Tanaki would've liked her..." Kazuki said, shocking both Soul and Roku with the fact that he actually said something. But their shock quickly translated into angry and guilt. Soul noticed Roku's balled up fists and hardened expression. Soul looked up at Kazuki.

"Tanaki _will_ like Maka. He's not dead and he's gonna okay." Soul said firmly before looking Roku in the eye, "And we're gonna find the son of bitch who did this." Kazuki nodded while Roku looked away. Soul pursed his lips.

"Roku look at me." Soul told him.

Roku didn't say anything which caused Soul to roll his eyes in response. Then Soul saw Roku's wide-eyed gaze. He continued staring out the window before speaking.

"We have to go." Roku told Soul as he dragged him out the room with Kazuki hot on their trail . Soul furrowed his brows.

"Why? What did you see?" Soul asked.

"I didn't see much but I saw enough to know what happened." Roku said, avoiding the question.

"Tell me what the fuck you saw!" Soul demanded. Roku gulped.

"The police station...it blew up." Kazuki looked very shocked while Soul scowled.

"We're gong to the police station." Soul announced. Roku pursed his lips before nodding.

Underneath that scowl, Soul was really worried about Kid and Maka. He was sure both of them saw what just happened. The whole way there, Soul had this gut feeling this wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! I know it's been like forever but in my weird little it didn't feel that long! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and also that you could forgive me but whatevs! I'm not doing review reply time so to everyone I send my love! TEEHEE! R&amp;R!<strong>

**-TanakaAi**


End file.
